


The Haunting of Thomas Sanders

by Plagg



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, ghost au, light cursing, likes lots of it, they talk about their deaths and the fact theyre dead a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: “You really think buying a house right across the street from a fucking cemetery was a good idea, Thomas?”Now that Thomas thinks about it, probably wasn't the smartest move.





	1. Chapter 1

“You really think buying a house  _right across the street_ from a fucking  _cemetery_ was a good idea, Thomas?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and gave a laugh, crossing his arms. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders.  “You really think my house is gonna be haunted, Joan?”

Joan sighed at the teasing tone, pinching the bridge of their nose.  “Whatever, it’s your funeral.”

“That’s the spirit, now let’s go bother some!”

“Wait –  _what_?!”

* * *

Across the street, the cemetery sat in the sunshine.  It didn’t look particularly evil or threatening, at least in the daylight.  Tall tombstones had a few knicks and chunks taken out by years of rain, but there were several that seemed a bit…newer.

“Hey, look at that one…” Thomas called, making his way over to a stone with a book carved onto the top.  “So, your name was Logan…”

“He was a teacher?” Joan asked over Thomas’s shoulder, making him jump.

“Y-yeah, says he was a science teacher at the high school…” Suddenly, a sharp pain drove itself into the back of Thomas’s head.  He gave a groan and got to his feet, pressing his palms into the sides of his head.

“You OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, just this headache…”  Thomas took one more glance at the stone, shaking his head and walking away.  “Hey, that one has the tragedy and comedy masks.”

“And poetry…”

“Murder, huh?”

“Oh great, murder ghosts!”

“There’s no such thing as ghosts!”  A moment later, Thomas felt his stomach drop.  A sense of danger, of great tragedy, filled him. Looking back at the grave, something felt…off.  He dismissed it, looking for another grave that might make Joan stop freaking out about spirits in his house.

“This one’s a kid, Thomas.”

“Do what?”  Thomas made his way to Joan’s side, looking where they pointed.  Musical notes decorated the tombstone, a playable keyboard built onto the base.  It wasn’t elaborate, but the stone was without a doubt personal…but why?  “Does it say anywhere how the kid died?”

“No, it just has the years…1997-2015…”

Such a silence fell over them, and Thomas couldn’t help but feel a certain bout of anger flare up.  Anger, fear, a sudden dread.  It was too much.

Right beside the teen’s grave was another one Thomas felt drawn to.  “This guy died of heartbreak…”

“What?” Joan looked over, seeing the message.  “No family…not even pets…poor guy…”

Tears filled Thomas’s eyes quickly, and he wasn’t even sure why. He got to his feet and wiped his face, sighing and sniffling.  “Hey, let’s head back to my place, I-I think I’m done here…”

* * *

That night as Thomas readied himself for bed, he felt off. Ever since coming back from the cemetery, he felt like someone was watching him…but now he just felt even more wrong.  

He stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth, TV playing quietly in the background.  As he spat and lifted his head back up, Thomas could’ve sworn something pitch black flew past the doorway.  But, before he could even investigate, the volume on the TV suddenly exploded.

“Agh!  What the - ?!”  He ran to the living room and snatched the remote, muting the television.  But, as he sat the remote back down, the volume cut back on even louder.  “Stop, stop, stop!”  He cut the TV off and covered his ears, ready for the noise once again.

Instead, the light in the kitchen flicked on.  And back off.  And back on again.

“What is going on –?!”  A shiver ran down Thomas’s spine as the temperature suddenly dropped.  The light above him flickered before coming on completely, burning bright just like the kitchen.  The light above his staircase blinked to life as well, and all three lights grew brighter and brighter, harsher and harsher until –

They cut off, plunging Thomas into darkness.

Wide-eyed and practically hyperventilating, he tossed back the curtains.  No one was outside, so it was no prank.  Thomas inspected the lights, but nothing seemed wrong with them…he’d – he’d have to call an electrician in the morning.  Yeah, that’s all this was.  

Had to be.

Surely, that’s all that was wrong, some faulty wiring somewhere. And his TV  _was_ getting pretty old…the sound was probably just getting ready to blow!  No big deal! All of this was explainable; it was all just normal, normal stuff.  No big deal at all.

So why was it that when he went to bed, all he could do was stare out his window across the street?

He couldn’t do this to himself.  There was so much he had to do the next day, he couldn’t spend his night worrying over  _ghosts_ , especially since they weren’t real.  This was all just the cause of first night nerves…obviously.

With that in mind, Thomas made himself comfortable in bed and flipped over, shutting his eyes with a sigh.  

 _A bottle, a car._   What was happening?   _Angry, so angry, why does no one listen – the bottle’s smashed.  He’s in the car_.  Oh no.  _Crash!_

Thomas bolted upright in bed with a yell, chest heaving. “It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream…” Then why did it feel so  _real_?  He didn’t want to lay back down, but he had to go back to bed.

It didn’t take very long after that for Thomas to start feeling sick to his stomach.  It bubbled up and bubbled until…

Disgusting.  He hated the taste of bile, which only made his situation worse.  Hunched over the toilet, the coolness of the porcelain was his only comfort.  However, while sitting there in a pile on the floor, a flood of sadness shook his body. In an instant, he was crying.  For a moment, Thomas thought he could hear someone else crying as well…

* * *

Joan and Talyn got there early the next morning, just as they said they would.  But, one look at Thomas and they knew something was off.

“Dude, your ghosts are making you look like shit.”

“ _Joan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! you may have seen this fic on tumblr, don't worry! it's the same person! i told myself that i needed to add THOTS to ao3, and i finally got up enough energy to actually do it!
> 
> feedback is loved and encouraged, and you can follow me on tumblr @pirate-patton! come scream with me, it's pleasant over there


	2. Chapter 2

“Class – class, hey, everyone!”  Logan stood at the front his class, an ever-fake grin spread across his face.  It was the last class of the day, thank God.  

…If only he could get them to all calm down.

“Alright, everyone – hey, don’t throw that!  Sit back down, Margie!”

“Everybody, open your books t- no, you can’t go to bathroom, sit back down!”

“Seriously, we have so much work to get  _done_  today, it’s not even funny.”

“Look, we’re way behind, and I need to give you guys a test on Monday!  Can we  _please_  save the chit chat for after class?”

“Look, if we can get  _twenty minutes_  of work done –“

Logan growled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. They never listened, not when the football team was at home.  Gah, why couldn’t they respect him?!

Fine.  If they didn’t want to listen to him, then he didn’t want to teach them.

X

The door slammed shut, making half the class jump.  “Gee, what’s gotten up  _his_ ass?”  Virgil turned around and smacked his friend, still laughing.

“Dude, shut up!” he snickered, letting the other kid pull him into a loose headlock.

“What, you still think he’s hot or somethin’?”

“Sh-shut up!”

X

Logan threw open the door to his car, dropping down into the seat and tossing his head back.  His head was pounding; that room was so loud.  In his backseat was a bottle, and he gladly pulled it out.  No, he wasn’t supposed to drink on school property.  He also wasn’t supposed to leave his class unattended, granted most of them were seniors and adults themselves.  It wasn’t like anyone would care, anyway.  

With a quick swig, he started his car and backed out, blaring the radio as loud as it would go.

* * *

“I got the part!” Roman shouted, running down the hall.  “I got the lead, look!  I get to play a prince!”

His best friend gave a laugh, shaking his head.  “Congrats, who gets to play your princess?”

“Hmmm?” Roman hummed, spinning on his heels.  “I’m not telliiiing!”

“Oh, c’mon!” the other boy whined, laughing as he smacked at Roman’s arm.  “Ro, my prince, ya gotta tell me!”

“Only the fairest, most gorgeous princess in town, obviously!”

“Oh?”

“Obviously!”  Roman took the other’s hand and started to drag him off, a skip to his step.  “C’mon, you’re gonna help me practice lines!”

“R-Ro!”  The other boy couldn’t help but blush, all but unhappy to be Roman’s princess, if only for a few hours.

“Ah, you’ll do great!”

X

“You know, Roman, lots of girls around here really like you…” his princess said with a giggle, hand on his arm.

“Lots of guys, too,” Roman said proudly, a smirk on his lips. Sometimes it was a complete blessing to swing either way.

The girl giggled and dipped her head down before looking back up at him.  “And yet…I’m the one who gets to do this.”

Before he could question what ‘this’ was, the girl pressed her lips to his gently, pulling away after a few seconds and walking off.  “We can practice later; your kissing needs a little work.”

Eyes wide, it took a moment for Roman’s brain to catch up with the rest of the moment, and he let his feet carry him after her.  “We could practice now, too!”

He let his feet carry him away from his best friend, who stood at the corner just behind him, practice cards in his hands.  They’d see each other that night…it  _was_  Disney movie night…

X

“Hey, you want some popcorn, Ro?”

“Yeah!” Roman happily took a handful and shoveled in, looking to his friend when the other boy didn’t even take one piece.  “What’s that matter?  Are you just gonna let me eat the whole bowl?”

“I’m just not hungry.”

Roman didn’t think anything of it, finishing off the bowl by himself.  Two days later, he was found in his room.  At least if he was gone, no one else could have him.

* * *

_*beep beep beep* Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice mail system_

_*beep beep beep* Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice mail system_

_*beep beep beep* Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice mail system_

_*beep beep beep* Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice mail system_

_*beep beep beep* Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice mail system_

The tone finished once more, and Patton sighed at the beep. “Hey, honey…yeah, I was just wondering if the kids could come over this weekend!” he faked an excited tone, sniffling for a moment and recollecting his thoughts.  “There’s…there’s a baseball game Saturday, and I just thought that maybe –“ He was cut off by the machine, and he broke down.

On the counter sat a casting of a paw print, and just one glance at it broke Patton’s heart once more.  With gasp, it all came spilling out.  Every locked up tear, every wail, every weep he had kept stored and bottled up spilled over.  

It didn’t take long for Patton to find his way into his bathroom, even through his blurred vision.  He ended up sitting in the tub, legs drawn up to his chest as he continued to sob.

“They all leave…” he managed to say to himself, choking up and hiccupping.  “No wants to stay around me…”

“…Not even my  _fucking dog_!”  A fresh wave of tears and wails fell from him, and all Patton could do was rest his head on the tile.

X

It was a week later when someone came to check on him.  It had been a week since he’d even tried to take care of himself, since Patton didn’t even want to be around himself anymore. Why would he?

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey, you three!” Virgil’s mother fussed, reaching behind her seat to smack at her three squabbling children.  “Stop fighting, and why aren’t any of you buckled up?”

“We’re in the back, Moooom!” Virgil said with a laugh.  “Why aren’t  _you_  watching where you’re driving?”

“Oh, hush!  I should make  _you_  get up here and drive!”

“Can’t, you took my license away.”  He was such a smug kid.  “Oh, did I tell you that my chemistry teach walked out today?”

“Oh, really?  Why don’t you tell me all about it while you put your seatbelt on.”

“No!”

“Virgil!”

His siblings ‘oooo’-ed, and Virgil pushed them both against the doors. “What’s the worst that could even  _happen_ , Mother?”

His mom grit her teeth and turned around, finger pointed at him. “You want to know –“

“ _Mommy_!”

The next thing Virgil could remember was being pulled out of the car, and something sticky bubbling up and forcing itself out of his mouth.  It was red. Oh.  Ew.

“ _Get this kid in the ambulance quick_.”

Why?  What was happening?  Virgil craned his neck as well as he could, but it hurt a lot.  He saw his mom on a stretcher, and his baby sister and baby brother, too.  What was happening?

He looked over at the car he’d just been pulled from, and he saw another car inside of it.  Wait – was that Mr. L?  His head was bleeding, these doctors should’ve probably been helping him first.  

X

He was in so much pain.  So, so much pain.  The doctors tried to help, but nothing worked.  He couldn’t believe he was going to die.  He just wanted to go to the home game.

Beside him, his mother sat in a chair.  A big white thing was around her neck, and her face looked awful. He wanted to ask where his siblings were, but Virgil couldn’t even find enough strength to open his mouth.  He wanted to say goodbye, but nothing worked to make the words come out.

Virgil felt his mother pick up his hand, felt her lips against his knuckles.  He smiled, and it wasn’t a minute later that his monitor flatlined.

Police came in soon after to inform the mother that the man she’d collided with had been drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love killing all your faves in one chapter, even leaving it kinda vague on purpose...for future use...  
> ;3c


	3. Chapter 3

“This is ridiculous, and I hope you know that,” Thomas said as Joan set up the spirit board on the coffee table.  They looked up at him with a smirk, slapping down the planchette in the middle of the board.

“Ridiculous or  _terrifying_?” Joan asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes and sat down across from the other, drawing his feet together under the table.  “How is this even gonna accomplish anything?  Give me another nightmare about something that doesn’t exist and didn’t happen?”

“Noooo, it’s gonna tell you what your ghosts want from you!”

Thomas knew there was no fighting it, Joan had made their mind up that this is what the two of them were going to do.  They set themselves up, either one with their hands barely on the planchette.  “Talyn, you gonna join us?” Thomas offered.

Talyn shook their head from where they sat on the sofa, kicking their feet toward the other two.  “You guys have fun talking to demons; I’ll just watch.”

“Suit yourself!”

“What do we even ask, first of all?”

Joan thought about it for a second, then had the perfect question. “How many of you are here?”  The planchette started to move in small circles, gradually getting wider and wider until –

It stopped on the number four.

“Very funny Joan.”

“Dude, I swear to God that wasn’t me.”

Thomas wasn’t convinced, so he asked the next question. “Did any of you live here?”

For a moment, the planchette didn’t move.  Thomas was ready to call nerves that made the two of them move the board before, but suddenly he felt his arms going toward himself.  

“Yes.”

“Alright, that is creepy…”

They asked a few more questions, ranging from “how did you die?” to “are you friendly?”  Thomas was the one to wrap it up, immediately pushing the planchette toward “goodbye” to get his hands off the piece.  

“And you still think your house isn’t haunted,” Joan said smugly, leaning back on their hands.

“That was weird…” was all Thomas could stay, gaze trained on the board in front of them.  There had to be an explanation, one that wasn’t just “ghosts are living in my house and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

* * *

As Thomas got ready for bed that evening, he once again saw a shadow dart past his bathroom door.  He followed quickly, as soon as he saw it, and rounded the corner into the living room only to spot someone…laying upside down on his sofa, dark brown hair flopping over ‘til it touched the floor.

“What the heck?!  Who are you?!”  Thomas made for…well, anything nearby, but as soon as he grabbed at his phone, it flew across the table.  “ _What_?”

He looked back at the sofa, but the former occupant was gone. Ohhh, now his head hurt.

“Still looking for me?”

Thomas whipped around to see the figure standing slouched over the breakfast bar.

“How did –“

“The best part about being a ghost is just…popping up wherever ya wanna be.”

“ _Ghost_?”

“ ‘Scuse me for not formally introducing myself,” the spirit gave a small wave, lip quirked in a smirk.  “Name’s Virgil, and I’ll be haunting you for…ever?”

“But you’re just a kid?”

“I was 18, watch it!” Virgil pointed a finger, clearly upset at being called a kid.  “Whatever, let’s get this haunting thing started – got any pop?”

“Do what?”

Virgil flung the fridge door open, but it was quickly slammed back shut.  Thomas jumped, as did Virgil, as another figure manifested.

Beside Virgil stood a dirty-blond, tall and built.  He crossed his arms over his chest and put his weight on one side, tapping his other foot.  “You  _can’t_  just waltz in and try to  _haunt_  a charge!”

“How was I supposed to know?!  I just want a drink!”

“You’re  _dead; you don’t drink_!”

“Fuck you, I’ll do what I want!”

“Guys!  Explanations?” Thomas sounded desperate, now standing in the doorway to the kitchen as the scene unfolded.

The new figure stood up proudly, giving a cough into his hand and fixing his velvet suit.  “I apologize, Thomas.  My name was Roman, pleased to make your acquaintance.”  Roman gave a small bow.

“OK, hi, I guess…” Thomas gave a quick wave before shaking his head and pressing his fingers into his temples.  “No, no, this is crazy.  Don’t talk to them, Thomas…”

“It’s crazier to talk to yourself like that.”

“Hush, Virgil!”

“Ow!  Thomas, he hit me!”

“Children…”

“What the - !” Thomas jumped as yet another figure appeared right behind himself.  This figure, somehow more intimidating, rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall.

“You two seem to be forgetting  _why_  you’re drawn to Thomas.”

“Why do you know my name-“

“I  _know_  why I’m here,  _Loooogan_!” Roman insisted.

“Really, now?” Logan started, pulling himself upright and slinking to the other’s side.  “Then what lesson are you both supposed to learn from this?  What weight do you carry, or did someone else carry and throw on you?  What is your purpose?”

Roman pressed his lips together, glaring the other down until he broke.  “Fine. I’m still not sure…I’m still just trying to get over how I died.   _Happy_?”

“Satisfied.”

“Hey, not that I’m complaining about having one less ghost,” Thomas started, attracting the other two’s attentions, “but where did Virgil go?”

They looked to where Thomas pointed, and Roman groaned.  “Scaredy cat!”

“Am not!”  All three jerked their heads toward the sound, finding Virgil once again flipped upside down on the sofa, TV finally turned on.  With a flick of his finger, Virgil changed the channel, going through the lineup until he settled on Nickelodeon.  “I just…didn’t want to be in there anymore…I-I wanted to watch TV! It’s been a while!”

“Alright…”

Thomas sighed and leaned his head against the wall, trying to come to terms with all of this.  “So…you guys are supposed to teach me stuff?”

“That is an attachment’s purpose, yes,” Logan said with a nod.

“And I guess you guys really were using the Ouija board earlier, then?”

“That was mostly me,” Roman said with a snicker.  “I liked to wave it around and make it go in little circles to build the tension.”

“Well, you did a good job at that –“

“Thank you!”

“- but you said there were four ghosts here…where’s number four?”

As if on cue, crying started from the bathroom upstairs.

Logan sighed, tossing his head back.  “And there’s the former occupant, right on schedule…”

 _One, two, three…_   “You mean someone died in my house?!  And my landlord just left that part out?!”

“He had some…difficulties…” Roman said, trying as hard as he could to say this politely.  “He might manifest for you since you charged the house with the board, if you wish to meet him…”

Thomas nodded, turning tail and running up the stairs to the bathroom.  There in the tub sat a ginger man, whose knees were drawn up to his chest and arms were wrapped tightly around his legs.  “You…OK in here?”

“T-Thomas!” the figure shouted, jerking himself up to his feet. “How – how ya settling in?  It’s really a great neighborhood!  Or at least it was 10 years ago…”

“It’s great, uh…”

“Patton!”

Well, Patton sure made a quick recovery.  The tears on his face dried almost immediately, and excitement seemed to take over.  “Oh, I still haven’t actually introduced myself to the others, either!”  Patton faded out, and Thomas felt a chilly breeze go right through himself.

Back downstairs, Thomas could hear Patton talking to the others. As Thomas came down the steps, he saw Patton sitting beside Virgil on the sofa while Roman took a seat on the sofa’s arm and Logan leaned against the wall.

“OK, so I just have one more question… _why_?!”

It was Logan that answered, pushing off from the wall to stand closer to Thomas.  “We were each drawn to you for one reason or another to teach you.  In teaching you, we must also learn lessons ourselves…lessons that help us come to terms with our passings.  For instance, I was in a crash while…intoxicated…I believe one of my duties is to teach you responsibility and reason.  There might be more, but I am not sure…”

“How can you just  _not be sure_ ,” Roman asked dramatically, tossing his head back.  “You either crashed and have to teach him that, or –“

“I don’t remember the circumstances of the crash, Roman!”

Virgil gave a squeak and rolled off the sofa, backing against the window.  “Hey, I think I’m starting to, y’know, run out of juice!  I’m gonna just – just go and chill out.  Somewhere else.  All invisible.”  And with that, Virgil was gone.

“Um…”

“Well he’s not suspicious at all!”

“Patton…”

“What?  He seems like a really nice, shy kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're really getting into the story :3
> 
> feedback is encouraged and loved! what do you think of their personalities, pretty close?


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep, beep, beep!_   

“Ughhhhh,” Thomas groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heal of one hand while the other flailed for his alarm clock’s off button.  “What a dream last night…” he grumbled to himself through his fingers, still rubbing the sleep off his face.  He then tried to sit up, fearing that he’d fall back asleep and revisit his “ghosts.”

…

……

He couldn’t get up…oh no.

“Morning, Sleepy Head.”

“Agh, Virgil!”  Thomas propelled himself into a sitting position, yanking his feet out from under Virgil, who’d been looming over top of him.  With a look at his clock, Thomas was fussing again.  “It’s 7 am, dude!  Did you change my alarm?!”

“Time’s a’wasting!”  Virgil said, getting up and heading for the door.  Thomas wanted to question him, but before he could Virgil disappeared.

Just as Thomas laid his head back down, hoping to sleep a little longer, Roman appeared.  Well…his head, at least.  “Thomas!”

“AH! What?!”

“Theatre or science, choose!”

“Um –“

“Don’t include him in this argument, Roman!”  Logan’s head popped through the closet door along with one hand, finger pointed accusingly at Roman.

“Ugh, fiiiiiine!”  And with that, the two disappeared once again.

Thomas sniffed the air, noticing the scent of bacon. Curious, yet slightly afraid, he headed downstairs.  At the stove stood Patton.  “Ummm…”

“Oh, morning kiddo!” Patton greeted.  “Grab a seat, breakfast is almost ready!”

“Alright…”  Thomas desperately wanted to question  _how_  and  _why_  Patton was cooking, but the smell of chocolate chip pancakes begged him to forget his concerns. Ghostly pancakes couldn’t be much different from his mom’s, surely.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean up the dishes in a little bit,” Patton said as he reached for a plate, shoveling a pile of food on top.  

“Thanks, Patton…”

They sat in silence for a moment before a question popped up in Thomas mind.  “So, Pat, since you guys are supposed to…teach me, or whatever, what are you supposed to teach me?  How did you die?”

“Hey, can you watch the biscuits for a minute?”  Patton asked, grabbing a hand towel and ringing his hands as he headed for the doorway.

“Huh?”

“I’ll be back, gotta go get something!”

“Pat –!“

“Well, someone left in a hurry!” Roman said as he came in, grabbing a piece of bacon off the skillet.  “What’s his deal?”

“That’s what I was trying to figure out…” Thomas said, poking at his breakfast.  “Hey…you wouldn’t happen to know how Patton died, would you?”

“Heartbreak, it would seem,” Logan said as he came in, leaning against the doorway.  He crossed his arms and leaned his head against the wall.  “But he won’t tell us anything else, we had to infer the heartbreak.”

“How do you do that?” Thomas asked.

“Well, our souls are all on wavelengths,” Roman started.  “These wavelengths are in different parts, and they tell us different information about each other.  The most commonly discussed and seen, at least by the living, is aura.  But there’s also wavelengths for physical health, mental health, hobbies, loves, knowledge…pretty much everything that makes up a person.”

“One thing when you die is the separation of soul and spirit,” Logan said, chiming in.  He manifested a handful of string, all in different colors.  He rubber-banded the strings together in a row and held it out in front of himself.  “Basically, you can think of this as your soul.  Each of the strings is a different wavelength, and where it’s bound represents different parts of your life.”  Logan reached for a pair of scissors and cut off the end, picking up the scraps.  “This would be your spirit after you pass.  The rest – your memories, essentially – move on. That leaves you with a bunch of loose wavelengths that are who you were when you died.  Your job is to move these unbound pieces on so you can have a whole soul again.”

“Oh, that makes sense…I think…”  Thomas said.  “So, you guys can tell how each other felt when they died…because of one of your wavelengths?”

“Exactly!”  Roman exclaimed.

“So, what about Virgil?  I mean, he was just a kid!”

“Virgil feels his death was unjust, and that he could have prevented it,” Roman said.  “Other than that…he won’t tell us anything.  He just runs away at the mention of his death.”

“Well, that just leaves you, Roman…you’ve said it wasn’t fair, but –“

“IT WAS INCREDIBLY UNFAIR,  _JEREMY!”_

“Who’s Jeremy?”

“My  _ex_  best friend,” Roman explained.  “He poisoned me!  Murdered me! Out of  _jealousy_!”

“Jealousy?  Of what?”

“He was jealous that I got the lead part in a play here in town, obviously!  I had  _everyone_  in town in love with me, and he couldn’t handle it, so he offed me to take my place!   _He_ wanted to be with Casey, I can just feel it!  The little bastard!”

Thomas thought about for a moment, then a thought clicked.  “ _Everyone_  in town was in love with you?  Even…Jeremy?”

“…”

“……”

“I have to go.”

Roman started to run, disappearing into the walls.

As he ran out, Virgil came in.  “What’s up with Community Theatre?”

“He may have just had a revelation,” Logan explained. Virgil jumped at his voice, squeaking slightly before tossing open the fridge door between them.

“So, what do you think you’re supposed to teach me, Virgil?” Thomas asked, shoveling a bite of now-cold pancakes in his mouth.

“Dunno,” Virgil said quickly, heading for the door with a can of pop.

“Well, how did you die?  Since you think you could’ve stopped it…”

Virgil froze in his place, wincing before smacking his head. “Blabber mouth spirit…” he mumbled to himself.  He spun around dramatically, smirk painted on his face.  “As far as  _I’m_  concerned, my main goal right now is to be the best damn poltergeist I can be, m’kay?”

With that, he was out the door.  “Ooh, poltergeist-ing is  _so much fun_!”  There was a crash from the living room, followed by a small “oops.”

“Virgil, what did you break?!” Thomas yelled.  

“Nothing!”

“Virgil!”  He ran out with Logan on his heels, the two of them ready to reprimand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, virgil! *cue laugh track*


	5. Chapter 5

“What’cha buying, Thomas?”

Thomas sighed and moved so the laptop faced away from the spirit at his side.  “Nothing, don’t worry about it,” he said.  Virgil narrowed his eyes and leaned heavily on Thomas, trying to get a glimpse.  “What are you, a cat?!” Thomas laughed and pushed the teen away until he was on the floor. “Watch TV or something.”

“Fiiiiine,” Virgil groaned, snatching the remote off the table.

“Just don’t turn the volume up so loud!”

Just then there was a knock on the door as Joan let themself in. “Heyyy, Thomas!  Ready to write?!”

“You’re way too enthused.”

“…OK, I have an idea, but you’re gonna have to keep an open mind…”

“Why does that scare me?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and got to his feet, fading out and heading upstairs.  He was so bored!  As he went to Thomas’s room, he spotted Roman laying on the bed with a magazine.  “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Roman looked up, sitting up when he saw Virgil.

Virgil let out a whine and flopped down on the bed face first, mumbling into the sheets.  “It’s so  _boring_  being a ghost!”

Roman let out a laugh, patting the teen’s back.  “Come on, it could always be worse!”

“Yeah I could be in college right now,” Virgil said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  

“I was thinking you  _could_  be a residual spirit rather than a conscious one, Emo Boy!”

Virgil scoffed and rolled onto his back, arranging his hands behind his head.  “That would suck ‘cause I hate hospitals…”

“Oh?  Hospital?” Roman questioned, a smirk surfacing.  Was he going to be the first one to unlock the tragic backstory?  He felt special!

Unfortunately, Virgil froze, eyes going wide.  “Uh!  Well – I’m, I’m just gonna!”  And with that, he was gone.  Roman deflated, hunching over and hanging his head.  He was so close!  But, that was another piece of the puzzle…

Virgil collapsed in the hallway outside, laying on his stomach with his cheek pressed into the carpet.  Stupid Roman.

“Virgil?  Why in the world are you laying on the floor?” Patton asked with a snicker, sitting on the floor beside the teen.

“Oh, you know,” Virgil said with a shrug, “just being a normal teen…rebelling…paranoia…having existential crises.  The usual.”

Patton let out a laugh and shook his head, patting Virgil’s shoulder.  “Very funny, sport.”  He snickered once more when Virgil sighed dramatically.  “Say, I wanted to ask you about something…”

“I’m not talking about my death!” Virgil shouted, flinging himself upright fast enough to knock himself against the wall.  He could hear Thomas’s friend asking about the noise from downstairs.

“I wasn’t going to ask you about that, promise,” Patton reassured, moving so he sat in front of Virgil.  “I wanted to ask you…you weren’t,  _y’know_ , by your parents, right?”

“…No, my mom was just fine!  I mean yeah, she got angry sometimes if me and my siblings got out of control, but she’d never do that kind of thing to us.”

“Just your mom?” Patton asked, voice sounding concerned.

Virgil nodded and squirmed, swiping his nose before he spoke again.  “Yeah, my dad left not too long after my little brother and sister were born…I don’t really remember much about him.  Well, except that he’s responsible for me learning to play piano.”

“Oh, you could play piano?”  Patton decided to change the subject, pulling a happy face rather than the concerned one he wore before.

Virgil nodded and gave a small “uh-huh” before he spoke again. “Piano, organ, clarinet, and violin. Well, fiddle.”

“You know, I could play ukulele,” Patton said with a smile.

Virgil snickered and nodded.  “Yeah, I find that easy to believe, you seem like the type.”

“The type?” Patton questioned, head tilted to the side.

“Ohhh, there’s so much teach you….let’s go get Thomas’s phone, I’ll show you some stuff.”

* * *

“Joan, where’s my phone?” Thomas asked, pulling back the cushions.  “I just had it, like, two minutes ago.”

“Maybe one of your ghosts took it,” Joan said with a shrug as they came back over with a bag of chips.

Thomas rolled his eyes.  “I don’t think so, c’mon, help me look…”

* * *

“So, you watch other people play video games…why?”

“Why do people watch football?”

“OK, I think I get it…”

“Wait – are you kidding me?!” Virgil shouted, tossing the phone down.  “ _Five_ fnaf’s?!”

“What’s fnaf?”

Virgil looked at Patton and smirked, slowly reaching once again for the phone.  “Oh, this should be good…”

* * *

Virgil laid on the bed while Patton sat at the foot of the bed, head pressed to the mattress.  As he started the game, it was easy to see he was uneasy, but he went fairly well through the first night, surviving with 2% battery left.  But, as night 2 dragged on, Chica finally got Patton, who threw Thomas’s phone as fast as he could while screaming.  Virgil burst into laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach.

“Th-that was perfect, Pat!” Virgil practically screeched as he tried to calm himself down.  

“What the hell is that game?!”

“Tha-aaat’s Five Nights a-at Freddy’s!” Virgil said through his laughter.  “Ohhh, that was great.”

“In what way is that a fun game?!”

“Well it’s fun to watch other people play it and freak out,” Virgil said.  “S’not really fun to play yourself.”

Patton shook his head, getting up and throwing himself down on the bed.  “That’s not a fun game, kiddo.”

Virgil snickered.  “’Kiddo’?”

“What, do people not still say that?” Patton asked.

“No, no, they do.  If they’re a dad.”

“Well, guilty as charged!” Patton exclaimed, leaning on Virgil heavily.

“You were a dad?” Virgil asked, bracing himself as Patton pushed on him.

“Yeah, you sound surprised!” Patton said with a giggle.  “I had two kids, Jess and Tara!”

“But…you died kinda young, right?  You don’t really look like a dad…”

Patton nodded, swallowing hard and looking away.  “Yeah, it’s wasn’t really a good situation…Their mom, she…well, she took them and –.”  He gave a cough into his hand, smacking his leg before getting to his feet.  “But, that’s in the past and-“  There was a tug on his shirt.  Patton looked down in confusion, only to see Virgil holding on to his shirt, head hung.  “You OK, kiddo?”

Virgil nodded, shooting upright and wrapping his arms around Patton.  It took a moment, but Patton returned the hug, squeezing tight.  “Thanks, kiddo…”

“No problem, Dad.”

Patton tensed for only a moment, but he melted at the name. He had a second chance, it seemed.

Not a moment later, Thomas opened the door and grabbed his phone, startling the two.  It seemed, however, that neither of them had enough energy to manifest, which was probably for the best.  This was their thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love that platonic moxiety ayyyyye


	6. Chapter 6

“Ohhhh Viiiiiirgil!” Thomas called as he lugged a bag inside. “I’ve got something for youuuu!”

“What?” Virgil asked as he appeared, startling Thomas slightly. “What’s that?”

Thomas smirked as he pulled the bookbag ‘round and plopped it down in a chair.  “Well, since you never got to finish school, I…may have gotten a few textbooks for fun-looking classes…” Thomas said.  He pulled the four books out one by one, starting with an art fundamentals book.  “I figured this would be kinda cool.  Get to learn about shading and…colors…I don’t much about art okay moving on.”  Virgil snickered and shook his head, slinking closer to see what else Thomas pulled out.

“World History…?” Virgil said with a sneer.

Thomas shrugged.  “Ya know, history can be fun.”  Virgil rolled his eyes; he was not a history buff in the slightest.  “Aren’t you guys kind of like a history lesson now, though?” Thomas asked, knowing what was going through the spirit’s head.

“I guess,” Virgil said with a shrug.  “What else d’you get?”

“Oh, I got two different science books!” Thomas said, pulling them both out together.  “Earth science and –“

“That’s…the same chemistry textbook I used?” Logan said suddenly.  Thomas jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face him.  Logan squinted at the book and nodded, reaching out to take the book. “Same edition and everything…” he mumbled as he flitted through the pages.

“Ah, cool!” Thomas exclaimed, turning back to face Virgil.  “Hey, Virge, maybe Logan can help – Virge?”

Over on the sofa sat Virgil, art book held up to his face.  “I think I’ll start with this one!”

“Oh, um, OK?” Thomas furrowed his brow together, taken aback by Virgil’s weird reactions.  Why did the teen always act so weird when Logan showed up?  He would’ve questioned further, had his phone not gone off.  

When Thomas left the room, Logan took another look over at Virgil, who was peaking over the top of his book.  Logan gave a small smile and wave, which just made Virgil jerk the book back up.  Logan sighed. “OK, enough’s enough…” he groaned as he pushed himself off, chemistry book still in hand.

Virgil looked up when he felt Logan standing close, an awkward, shy smile stretching across his lips.  “Hi?” he said meekly, giving a weak wave.

“You’ve been very familiar to me ever since I first saw you,” Logan said, sitting down on the coffee table.  “So, I must ask…were you one of my students?”

Virgil sighed in relief and sat up nodding.  “Y-yeah, yeah that’s it.  I was in your last period class…”

“Ah.  The hell class…” Logan said, irritation present in his voice.  He cleared his throat and straightened his posture.  

“Hey, to be fair, I was one of the more well-behaved kids in the class!” Virgil defended, pointing accusingly at Logan.  “So don’t go assuming I was one of the bad kids!”

Logan snickered and shook his head, “I can only guess what that class was like after I…left.”

“Yeah it…” Virgil hesitated, but he had to push through his lies. “It was definitely different…”  He let his breath out when he heard Logan scoff.

“Though, me being your teacher really doesn’t tell me much about why you try so desperately to avoid me, Virgil,” Logan said, and Virgil threw his head up, eyes wide.  

 _Shit, shit, shit, how do I get out of this?!_  he screamed in his head, searching desperately for a way around the truth.  He couldn’t put this guilt on Logan, it wasn’t fair. He couldn’t tell Logan the truth, if only to protect him.  But…what else would make Virgil avoid him?!

Oh.

Oh,  _that_ …

Virgil wanted to fade away at the mere remembrance, curling in on himself slightly.  Gah, why was he such a nerd?!

“Virgil?” Logan called, a hand on his knee.

Virgil flinched away from the touch, curling his legs up to his chest.  “You really wanna know why I kinda avoid you, Mr. L?”  Logan gave him a look that said to continue, so Virgil took in a deep breath. This was bound to be embarrassing…just – just rip it off like a band-aid.

“BECAUSEIHADATEACHERCRUSHONYOU!” Virgil blurted out, covering his mouth immediately after.  He squeezed his eyes shut and didn’t dare look at Logan.

“You…had a…”

“You really don’t have to say it again – please don’t, actually,” Virgil said, still refusing to look at Logan.  Man, and he’d actually managed to mostly get himself over that stupid crush!  “Please don’t let this make it awkward…” Virgil practically pleaded.

“I – yup, don’t worry, I…how about this,” Logan paused and waited for Virgil to look at him before continuing, “how about we pick up lessons where we left off, and we can go back to exactly then, OK?  That is…assuming whoever they got to replace me didn’t go farther ahead of where I left off before you left?”

Virgil nodded, finally unfurling some.  “Yeah, we can pick up where you left off.”

* * *

Thomas came in not twenty minutes later to find Logan and Virgil at the dining table, chemistry book opened and one of the notebooks in the bookbag between the two.  As Thomas was about to question them, Virgil turned the page in the book by flicking his finger, which made Thomas laugh.

“Do you just find every excuse you possibly can to move things without touching them?” Thomas asked, finally attracting their attentions.

Virgil scoffed and sat up straighter, levitating a pencil and twirling it in the air.  “If you could do this, wouldn’t you?”

Thomas shrugged, making a face that gave away his agreement. “OK, yeah I would…” But, that’s when he noticed Logan still turning a page with his hand.  “Why don’t you just flick it with your mind like Virgil?”

“Hm?” Logan hummed as he looked up at Thomas before the question registered.  “I would have to be a poltergeist in order to do that, Thomas.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked, leaning against the doorway. “Aren’t all ghosts capable of being poltergeist?”

“Not quite,” Logan said.  “There are different classifications of spirits, with poltergeist being one of those classifications.  In order to become a poltergeist, one must have had an outside energy source fuel their spirit by means of  _abilities_.”

“Abilities?”

“My mom was a medium,” Virgil said.  “She probably dropped a bunch of extra energy on me…”

Thomas nodded, though he wasn’t quite sure he got it.  “Then, what are you, Logan?”

“I myself am a shadow.  I affect your dreams and can cause sleep paralysis,” Logan explained, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.  Thomas nodded and asked why.  “The only reason I can figure is because of how sudden my death was,” Logan said, “other than that, I am not sure.”

“OK, the what about the other two?  Patton?”

“Emotional manipulator.  He can make you feel whatever emotions he feels.”

“Roman?”

“Physical manipulator.  He makes you feel the pain of his death.”

“Ahhh, so that’s what the stomach aches have been about!” Thomas exclaimed, snapping and sending fingerguns over to Logan.  “Glad we cleared that up; I was getting kind of worried.”

Virgil snickered, which finally brought Thomas’s attention back to him.  “How’s the studying going?” he asked.  

Virgil shifted in his seat and took the notebook in his hands, fiddling with the spine.  “We picked up where we left off in his class…” Virgil said, keeping his eyes on the equations he still needed to balance.  He could practically feel Thomas’s eyes widening, and it took all of Virgil’s guts to keep planted in his seat.

“Logan was your teacher?!” Thomas exclaimed, looking between the two.  “That’s so cool!  You guys are connected!”

“That we are,” Logan said, reaching over to muss the teen’s hair.

Virgil whined and flinched away, fixing his bangs.  “You can say that again…”  If only they knew just how connected…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of virgil setting himself up like this? the truth has a nasty way of coming out no matter what~


	7. Chapter 7

“Thomas.”

Thomas hummed happily as he spooned another bite of cereal into his mouth, flicking through the channels on the TV.

“Thoooomas.”

Finally settling on a rerun of Parks and Rec, Thomas picked up his phone to scroll through Twitter and Tumblr for a bit.  He took another bite of cereal, crunchy loudly since there was obviously no one else there to hear him anyway.

“ _Thomaaaaaaaaaaaaas_!”

The spoon lifted out of his hand and flew across the sofa as Virgil manifested, a pout on his face.  

“Oh, hey, Virge!” Thomas greeted, fake grin coming through. “When did you get in here?”

Virgil made a sound that Thomas would usually associate with a puppy, pout ever present on his face.  “I’ve been here, stupid.”

“Oh, really?” Thomas gave a gasp, hand splayed across his chest. “I didn’t even realize!”  He broke when Virgil let his grin out, the teen pouncing and knocking into him, pushing and shoving Thomas around.

“Well, what is happening here?” Patton asked from the stairs, and Virgil shot straight up, pointing at Thomas.  

“He was ignoring me and acting like he couldn’t hear me!” Virgil tattled, dashing over to Patton’s side.  “Punish him, Dad.”

Now, that one earned a good laugh from both Patton and Thomas. “Not sure I can do that, kiddo,” Patton said through his snickers, ruffling Virgil’s hair.

“Why were you even trying to get my attention in the first place, Virge?” Thomas asked, getting to his feet to look for the spoon that somehow had disappeared.

Virgil shrugged, hanging off Patton’s arm and swinging.  “I’m bored, this place is boring, and apparently  _you’re_  boring, too.”

“You could study those books you have, y’know,” Thomas said. Virgil wrinkled his nose and shook his head.  “Why not?! Are you still being weird around Logan?”

“No!” Virgil insisted.  “I just…don’t wanna study!  I’m dead, it’s not like it matters!”

Then, there was a knock on the door.  Both Virgil and Patton disappeared as Thomas went to the door. On the other side stood Joan, suspicious grin held with their hands behind their back.

“What’s that look for, Joan?”

“What look?” Joan asked as they stepped inside, keeping their back to the door so Thomas couldn’t see.  

“What do you have?”  Thomas asked with a sigh, trying to fight the grin on his face by crossing his arms.

“Ohhh, y’know…just this,” Joan brought around a black bag, which held several pieces of paranormal investigation equipment.  

“Why…?”

“Well, since the spirit board went so well, I figured an actual investigation would be the next step!” Joan said.  They pulled out different devices, explaining their uses and functions.  “And by the end of this, you’re gonna have to admit this house is haunted!”

Now, Thomas had no choice but to believe that he himself was haunted, but he was fairly certain the house was just fine.  Nevertheless, he didn’t have much of a choice but to agree to Joan’s plan.  “Aren’t you supposed to do these investigations at, like, midnight?”

“You can start as soon as the sun goes down or the middle of the day if you’re not a quitter.”

Which was exactly why, come noon, the two were set up with a digital recorder on the table in front of them.  “Alright, since it’s your house, why don’t you ask the first question?” Joan suggested.

“OK…” Thomas said, looking toward the doorway where a very excited Roman and a very…mischievous-looking Virgil stood.  Thomas chanced a glance at Joan, who apparently couldn’t see either of them.  Oh, boy…

“What-what’s your name?” Thomas asked, figuring that was innocent enough.  Joan nodded, leaning toward the recorder.  Thomas saw Virgil and Roman come to the table, but they didn’t allow him to hear anything.  Great. Perfect.

“How come you’re in this house?” Joan asked.  Once again, Thomas could watch those two speak, and even see Virgil smack Roman’s shoulder.  Oh, how he wished he could know why Virgil was laughing so hard.  “Hey, Thomas, are you getting cold, too?”

“What?” Thomas looked over, and there sat Patton on the arm of the sofa.  The grin on his face was way too large and worrying.  “No, no I’m not cold,” Thomas said, trying to subtly tell the three to not do anything stupid.  

“Who all is in this room?” Joan asked.  They gave it a few more seconds before leaning over and picking up the recorder.  “OK, let’s take a listen…”

“Yeah…” Thomas scooted closer, already glaring at the two laughing spirits on the other side of the table.  

“ _What’s your name?”_

 _“Sir Fluffybottom, Esquire._ ”  Virgil…

“Do what?” Joan paused the playback, looking at Thomas with a skeptic look in their eyes.  “Did it seriously just say what I think it said?”

“I mean, there’s no way to really tell; it’s pretty static-y, right?” Thomas tried.  Joan sighed and started the playback once more.

“ _How come you’re in this house_?”

“ _Must find…good booty_.”  Thomas could just  _see_  Roman losing his shit on the floor, hearing his own words once again causing another surge of hysterics.

“OK, I think your ghosts are messing with us, Thomas.”

“Well, the house would have to be haunted to have ghosts mess with us.”

“Are you not  _hearing this shit_?!”

“ _Who all is in this room_?”

“ _Well…there’s Daddy beside you_.”  VIRGIL!

“ _Kiddo, that’s so cute_!”  Oh, poor Patton…

“Alright, so your ghosts are 1) assholes and 2) kinky.  Got it,” Joan said, shaking their head and putting the recorder away.  “Let’s try the spirit box…”

“What’s a spirit box?” Thomas asked, glancing behind himself where Logan now stood.

“This thing scans to a new radio station every 15th of a second, so it’s basically a constant stream of white noise that ghosts can speak through,” Joan explained.  As they set the box on the table, a very loud, very annoying noise came through.

“OK, that’s horrible!” Thomas said over the noise, wincing.

“Make it shut up!” Virgil screamed, hands over his ears. Only after he did that did he realize his voice went through the spirit box, not his mouth.  Oh, that was cool.

“Did you hear that?!” Joan exclaimed, pointing to the box.  

“Couldn’t that just be a, y’know, radio station?” Thomas asked.

“A whole sentence?” Joan said, rolling their eyes.  “Which one of you is the wise guy making all the jokes?”

“Sir Fluffybottom, Esquire,” Roman said.

“Were you not paying attention?” Virgil added.  The two’s laughter came through as well, and Thomas was almost sure that Joan’s eyes were going to pop out.  

They squirmed and rubbed their hands on their jeans, not sure exactly what to ask next.  “Wh-Why are you here?”

“…………”

“……Thomas.”

“OK, nope!” Thomas leaned over and switched the device off, plopping it in Joan’s hand.  “That’s enough of that!” he shouted, mainly speaking to the snickering Patton, who was happily receiving applause from the other three for his wonderful deep voice.

Of course, at that very moment, Virgil twirled a finger and made the lights start to flicker and brighten.  

“What is going on?!” Joan shouted, getting to their feet.

“I – I have no idea!” Truly, Thomas didn’t know why the four decided now was the best time to be complete and utter  _shits_ , so he wasn’t lying.

The lights returned to normal, and when the two regained their being, Joan was already packing up.  “OK, that was weird, your house is absolutely haunted, and I’m out!”

“Where are you going?!”

“Gotta find out how to freaking cleanse your house!”

Once they were out the door, four ghosts completely manifested right where they each sat. “That was hilarious!” Virgil screeched, doubling over once more in his laughter.

“For someone that was so hellbent on discovering your ghosts, they sure left in a hurry when said ‘ghosts’ made their presence known…” Logan commented.

“You guys are the worst!” Thomas said through his laughter, shaking his head.  “You do know that they’ll be back and they will try to cleanse this place, right?”

“Oh, like that ever works!” Roman fussed, waving off Thomas’s concern.  “If anything, it just charges us even more!”

“That’s comforting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, joan!  
> *cue awkward laugh track as people start to wonder where this might head, and what could possibly happen to virgil and logan despite this chapter being very cheery and silly in nature*
> 
> ...oh, JOAN! hahahaha!!!
> 
> feedback, guesses, theories? you can follow me on tumblr @pirate-patton! ask me questions, tell me your thoughts, scream, whatever you little heart desires!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3cccc

Twenty minutes late.  Thomas was twenty minutes late.  He said he was only going to be gone an hour at the most, and that he only had a few groceries to grab.

 _Why was he twenty minutes late_?

“Kiddo, what’cha doing?” Patton asked when he spotted Virgil staring out the front window.

Virgil leaned his head back, slight fear on his face.  “Thomas is late.”

Patton gave a soft smile and sat on the floor beside the teen, looking out the window.  “Maybe he ran into a friend?  You now he gets when he starts talking,” Patton said, trying to be reassuring.  Virgil nodded, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging him.  How well did Thomas drive?  …How well do other people around him drive?  Oh no.

Before Virgil could panic, a car pulled into the driveway. 

But it wasn’t Thomas’s car?  Thomas got out of the odd car, and his face held a scowl.  He looked so upset…?  Was he OK?

“See, he’s home!  Everything’s fine!” Patton said, but he knew something was off.  Something had happened, and from the look on Thomas’s face it wasn’t a good something.

They heard the door unlock and got to their feet, followed quickly by Roman and Logan appearing in the living room. 

Thomas tossed open the door and walked in, groaning as he shut the door and rested his head against it for a moment.  For a moment, the room was frozen as they all waited for _something, anything_ to explain why in the world Thomas was twenty minutes late…and without his groceries.  Then, finally, Thomas spoke.  “You know, usually if you go the speed limit, you don’t have to worry about people rear-ending you…but apparently, they will!”

“You got hit?” Virgil asked in a small voice.  They all looked to him, and Virgil shrunk under the gazes.  “You’re…um, You’re OK, right?”

Thomas huffed, but he gave a nod.  “Yeah, I’m totally fine.  My _car_ , on the other hand, is missing a bumper.”

“What about…what about the other person?”

Now that really got Thomas’s attention.  He could understand Virgil’s concern about him, but why was he concerned about a stranger?  “She’s fine…the front of her car got torn off, but she only had a couple scratches on her hands and a cut from the seatbelt…but she was fine.”

Virgil didn’t understand how Thomas wasn’t completely shaken.  He’d just had a wreck!  What the fuck?!  How was he so calm?!  Panic surged through the teen, and he propelled himself off the floor and to Thomas’s side, almost completely sure that Thomas had not checked himself for injuries well enough.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked as said spirit felt his neck and leaned his head around.  “OK, OK, that’s enough!”  He ducked away from the ghost, shiver going down his spine from the contact.  “What’s gotten into you?”

“How are you so sure you’re OK, huh?!” Virgil demanded to know, and it was so strange to hear that tone come from him. 

“It was just a little accident; no one got hurt at all!  I promise,” Thomas said.

“But what if you had gotten hurt?!” Virgil shouted.  Books took off from the shelves, scattering across the floor.  “What if you or her didn’t paying enough attention and something went _wrong_?!  You were twenty minutes late, but you could’ve just never come back, Thomas!”

“Virgil, it’s over; nothing happened and everything’s OK.  No one got hurt, I cross my heart,” Thomas tried.  It was honestly worrying him to see the teen so upset.  “Nothing went wrong, Virge!”

“You know what could have happened-?!”

“Kid, it’s alright,” Roman said, taking a step closer to put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Don’t call me kid!” Virgil screamed.  All three others had to jump out of the way as candles and a potted plant came flying.

_“Get this kid in the ambulance quick.”_

Virgil choked a sob, and suddenly it all came falling out.  He’d never grieved, he realized then.  Virgil could feel the others’ looks, but he’d lost his voice.  No matter how hard he tried, no sound came out.  He squeezed his eyes shut, but all that did was put the images of his mom and siblings in his head.  He couldn’t even cry; he couldn’t make a sound.

_Logan.  His head was bleeding, these doctors should’ve probably been helping him first._

_Logan_.

Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder, and he finally let out a gasp.  “You were already _dead_!” Virgil screamed, his voice growing distorted.

“Virgil, what are you talking about?”  _Logan._

Virgil grew quiet once more, drawing his legs to his chest to hide the shaking.  He could feel the others looking at him, judging him.  He had to be so careful, now.  Or else they’d find out.  Logan would find out, and he’d feel so guilty.  Virgil couldn’t let Logan think this was his fault.

“…gil, VIRGIL!”

Virgil jumped, staring up at Roman with wide eyes.  “Y-yeah?”

“We can only help you if we know what happened.  You’re reliving the moment, aren’t you?”

Virgil nodded, and he scooted closer when Roman sat in front of him.  Knee-to-knee, Virgil fell forward and let Roman hold him.  He needed that.  There.  He was all better.  “It was a crash…”

“And that put you in the hospital?” Roman asked, petting the teen’s hair.  The others all sat in a semicircle around the two, hesitant to do anything.

“My mom tried to make us shut up…she’d have seen him coming if I hadn’t distracted her!” Virgil let out another sob into the man’s shoulder.

“Who is ‘he’?” Thomas asked.

Virgil whined and buried his face, shaking his head.  “He was drunk…he was mad…”

“…was he me?”

The room went silent, even Virgil’s crying quieted at Logan’s words.  Then, there was the smallest, quietest “Mhm…” from Virgil.

“Virge –“

“It’s not your fault, Mr. L!” Virgil cried, spinning around and tackling his former teacher in a hug.  “It’s not your fault, it’s my fault!  My fault, my fault, my fault!  My fault you died, my fault I died!  I distracted Mommy, and she crashed because of me!”

“Virgil, it’s not your fault…”

“Yes it is!  Don’t lie to me!”

Thomas noticed the lights start to flicker overhead, brightening and dimming with each heave Virgil gave.  He started to worry, but as he was about to say something, try to offer some comfort, he saw Patton crawl over, rubbing Virgil’s back as well as he could from Logan’s hold on him.  Patton picked up one scarred hand, and he pressed a kiss to the knuckles.  Not a minute later, everything calmed down, and Virgil fell asleep.

The others looked to Logan, who had to choke back a sob and wince at the migraine setting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil hadn’t woken up in hours.  Yes, Logan was sure.  He’d checked on the teen more times than he probably should’ve.  Virgil hadn’t woken up, and it was once again his fault.  Or at least, that’s what Logan kept saying to himself. 

How could he have been so stupid?  How could he have made that decision?  Yes, his last period class was awful, but he should not have walked out.  He should not have had that bottle in his backseat.  He should not have drunk from that bottle.  _Logan should not have killed one of his students_.  How could he possibly ever hope to apologize?  “ _Yeah sorry about robbing your whole future and life from you simply because I was mad, my mistake_!”  It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

“Logan?” Thomas called from the doorway, and Logan looked up from where he sat on the coffee table.  “Hey, it’s gonna be OK, alright?”

“And how would you know that, Thomas?” Logan asked, getting to his feet.  He looked down at the specter on the sofa sound asleep and had to bite back his tongue.  “Virgil…feared me for a very good reason.  He avoided me and shrunk away at the very sound of my voice.  He wouldn’t tell me anything for a very specific reason, and that reason is that I _killed_ him.”

“Well –“

“Would you forgive someone who murdered you?”

“Logan –“

“Exactly; you’re avoiding my question.  No one in their right mind, dead or alive, would forgive someone for that.”

“Just…” Thomas sighed as he headed for the stairs, knowing this fight would only be lost.  “Just give him a bit of time…he’s a weird kid, OK?”

Logan gave a nod, and with that Thomas headed to his room for bed.

* * *

 

 _A bottle, a car._ Oh no… _Angry, so angry, why does no one listen?  No one listens – he smashed the bottle.  Quick turn – there goes a mailbox, oops.  Van.  Van, van, VAN!  Suddenly, everything was quiet.  Then, there was loud ringing in his ears.  God, why wouldn’t it just STOP?!_ Why didn’t he move out of the way?!  Move, move!  Ignore yourself, just think for Christ’s sake and do something!  _Crash._

Thomas bolted upright in bed, chest heaving and breathes coming out short and quick as he looked around and felt his covers.  Good, he was in his room still.

“You’re awake.”

“Gah!” Thomas jumped at the sudden voice, and through the dark Logan started to come into focus at the foot of his bed.  “What – what was that dream about?” he asked the figure, who seemed ashamed for…something.  With so many choices, Thomas wasn’t sure what he was ashamed for.

“I…” Logan sighed and hung his head.  “I apologize…I didn’t mean for you to experience that as well.  Appears I don’t have full control over what gets dreamt…” he said, getting to his feet and leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed to keep himself closed off.

“Was that the crash?” Thomas asked quietly, trying to keep the spirit from getting upset.  Logan nodded.

“You’ve experience it before, but not in that detail…I’m sorry for that.”

“Hey, hey, hey, you’ve gotta stop apologizing so much, OK?  If you can’t control it, you can’t control it.”

Logan sighed and moved towards the window, letting go of some energy so that he could just float.  Thomas watched him for a moment, trying to find anything he could say to make the ghost feel any sort of better.  Then, Logan spoke up again.  “I suppose this is part of what I was meant to learn…Such a huge part of my death that I was not even aware of.  I knew that there was a crash, but I never knew who was in the other vehicle.  I never knew that one of them died as well…and, try as I might, I can’t see them.  I never saw their faces…and I don’t know if that’s for better or worse.”

“Maybe knowing this will help you, y’know, move on?” Thomas suggested.  “Instead of teaching me something…maybe you had to learn this?”

Now, something Thomas never thought he’d see was tears in the teacher spirit’s eyes, but that was exactly what he caught sight of in the moonlight.  “I –“ Logan swallowed hard and moved away from the light, coming back into physical form more and more before he continued to speak.  “I don’t feel any closer to moving on.  If anything, I feel like I’ve been pushed back farther.”

“H-how…”

“I suppose I have wondered for a while – since becoming attached to you – if I had something to do with Virgil’s dea- _passing_ , but now that it’s true…I don’t know what to do.”  Such a strange look for the teacher, who usually appeared content with himself and sure of who he was in life and is in death, was the lost look he gave Thomas.

Thomas’s bedside lamp started to flicker, and the two jerked their attention towards it.  Sheepishly, Virgil manifested right by its side, head hung and arms held behind his back.  “You can…you can start with helping me with the chapter questions.  Some of them don’t make any sense…”

* * *

 

That next morning, Thomas let his nose drag him downstairs.  The smell of chocolate pancakes and French toast enticed him greatly, and he practically drooled at thinking of how great a cook Patton was.  However, once he reaches the kitchen, it’s not Patton Thomas finds at the stove, it’s Logan.

Logan…with Virgil at his side.  “Here, Mr. L, add more cinnamon.”

Logan snickered as the teen shook more of the spice into the coating, shaking his head and mixing it in.  “If it’s too much, I’m blaming you for burnt tongues.”

“We’re dead; the only one that’ll notice the taste at all will be Thomas!”

“Touché.”

“Nice to see you care, Virgil,” Thomas said with a snicker.  The two looked over to him, and Thomas had to laugh at their embarrassed faces.  “But I guess it’s a good thing you two are…better?”

“Neither of us will let the other feel responsible…so for now we’re at a stalemate,” Logan said, smacking Virgil’s hand when the teen made for a taste-test of the pancake batter.  Even still, they seemed a bit easier around each other, and Virgil didn’t seem as cautious.  Thomas had to wonder how long those two stayed up the night before, but he was cut off before he could question them any farther.

“I smell something delicious!” Roman announced dramatically, appearing beside Thomas in the doorway and making him jump.  “Oh, the nerd can cook?” he questioned when he didn’t see Patton.

“Better than you,” was Logan’s answer.  Roman snorted, eyes widening when a shot of batter came flying for his head.  He faded out quickly to avoid the mess it would cause, reappearing when the batter smacked the wall.

“Ha, you missed!”

A thwack to the back of his head had the others laughing loudly.  “Damn poltergeist!”

“Aw, lighten up, Community Theatre!” Virgil teased, accepting the high-five from Logan.

“I can’t believe you two would plot against me like this when I have done _nothing_ wrong!” Roman whined dramatically.

Of course, with a statement like that, Logan just had to ready another shot.  However, just as it came off his spoon, Roman moved and revealed Patton just behind him.  “What’s with all commotion?” he asked just in time to receive a plop of French toast mixture to his face.  The room froze as they all waited to see what Patton’s response would be.  But, the fatherly spirit simply waited for the egg to drip onto his tongue, and with one quick taste he knew exactly what to say.  “Needs a little more cinnamon.”

“I told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are...kind of fixed? for now, at least!


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas thought he was going to lose his mind.  Roman and Logan had been arguing all morning, even before Thomas had gotten out of bed.  In fact, it was there squabbling that got him up at six that morning.  _Six._   It was nine by this point, and the two had argued all through breakfast about some movie they’d apparently watched the night before.  It was _ridiculous_ , and judging by Patton and Virgil’s attitudes, they thought the same.

“Why do they even fight so much?” Thomas asked Patton, watching poor Virgil carefully from where he sat at the dining table beside Logan.  Roman and Logan faced each other, fussing over…something.  Might’ve been about cheese, Thomas wasn’t sure. 

Patton sighed and shrugged, tossing himself down on the sofa.  “Those two have known each other for a long time, apparently.  Every time I try to ask Roman about it, he just stomps away…”

“Have you tried asking Logan about it?” Thomas asked, sitting down and watching the fight.  Virgil bolted, dragging his book, notebook, and pens with him as he escaped to the coffee table.

“I can only take so much of their _bullshit_ ,” he spat, tossing a pen at the two.  “This is getting so old!  So they have a past, big deal…just bury the feelings and wait for it to explode like I do.  Get it all out at _once_!”

“Virge, buddy, that’s not good.  We’ve talked about that,” Patton fussed, reaching over to smack Virgil’s hand lightly when he rolled his eyes.  “As for asking Logan about it…he just huffs and says it’s complicated.  He’s no more helpful than Roman…”

Thomas squinted, turning back to the other two as their voices rose. 

“At least I never made false promises just to get a little _servant_!” Logan shouted, getting to his feet and shoving the table before storming out of the room, disappearing into the wall with a sheet of ice covering the wall where he faded through.  Thomas felt a shiver travel down his spine as the temperature dropped significantly, the tension in the room so thick he could cut it with a knife.

“R-Roman…?” Thomas tried to call, looking over at the spirit.  Roman’s face held a crestfallen expression, head hung and fists balled.  His shoulders shook, and all three in the living room braced themselves for him to explode.

…But it never happened.

“I thought he’d forgiven me for that…” Roman mumbled so quietly Thomas almost missed it. 

* * *

 

“ _Joey, c’mon!  It’s my turn to watch TV_!”  Logan whined from the doorway.  His older brother looked up at him and sighed dramatically.

“I’m the one with a _guest_ , twerp, which means I get double time,” Joey said, reaching for the last slice of pizza in the box. 

Logan crossed his arms and stomped into the room, standing in front of the TV and leaning on one of his hips.  “It’s _my turn_ , Joey!”

Joey sighed and paused the game of Super Smash Bros. he and his guest, Roman, were in the middle of.  Logan looked between the two, shoving his new black frames up his nose in an attempt to be defiant.  He knew it was a stretch to say he was any bit intimidating, too-loose jeans and a baseball jersey that hung off him like a dress were good at making anyone look pathetically small, but Logan hoped his point still came across: it was his turn to watch TV, guest or no guest.

“Alright, you have until the count of 10 to get out of the way, or I’m –“

“Hang on, Joey, maybe we should let him have the TV…” Roman said, shocking both brothers.

“Huh?  I – I mean, _yeah_!” Logan said, standing tall.

“Why the hell would we do that?”

Roman got to his feet and tossed an arm around the kid, stooping down to his level and pushing his glasses back up his nose.  “Oh, I just _hate_ this little pout he has!  Look at that, and it could go away with one little remote!” Roman said, pinching Logan’s cheeks.  Logan swatted his hands away, sucking in his cheeks to not only reduce the amount of “cute,” but to also hide the growing blush on his face.  “And I’m sure we could find something more interesting to do!  Perhaps we could…no, that’s closed…Oh, but there’s the pizza – no, we just ate pizza, that would be silly.  We could always just hang out in your room; I’m sure you have something to do in there!”

“D’you really not have anything else to do?” Logan asked in a small voice.

“Darn, I guess not…well, I could always go home, I suppose…”

“No!  No, it’s OK!” Logan shouted, pushing himself away from Roman.  “You guys can stay here and use the TV; I’ve got lots of homework to do, anyway…”

“Oh, you’re such a wonderful kid!” Roman praised, mussing Logan’s hair and giving him a big grin.

Logan giggled and fixed his hair, shaking his head.  “I’m only four years younger than you…” he mumbled.

“That’s it?!” Roman said in surprise.  “What grade are you in, now, then?”

“5th…” Logan said, twisting at the hips.

Roman splayed a hand across his chest in dramatics.  “Goodness, you’re catching up to us!” he exclaimed.  “Well, since you’re getting so big, I suppose it wouldn’t be a problem at _all_ for you to sit with us and watch our game, would it, Joey?”

“…No, not at all…” Joey said through gritted teeth.

“Really?”

“Yes, yes, come on, you can sit beside me,” Roman said, taking Logan’s hand and dragging him to the sofa.  Logan sat down beside the teen, who just dragged him right on to his lap and grabbed his controller.

And, Logan spent his TV time watching his brother and Roman play video games.

XX

Logan held his schedule in his hand, squinting as he looked for the classroom number.  It was his first day of high school, and he was already lost.  Great.  With a sigh, Logan shrugged off his bookbag and sat down, trying to find his school map in his bag.  “This is ridiculous…” he mumbled, shoving his glasses up his face and blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Logan?”

He dropped the folder in his hands and spilled his papers all across the floor at that voice, face growing hot.  “R-Roman!  Hey, what – what are you doing here?” he asked, trying to play it off and scoop up his papers.

Roman snickered and stooped down, helping the nerd gather his stuff.  “Well, I do go to school here…” he teased, handing a stack of documents to Logan, who only blushed deeper.

“Right, right, I just mean, like…shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I could say the same for you,” Roman said with a smirk.

“I’m, um, just a bit lost,” Logan said nervously, scratching the base of his neck.  “I was trying to find room 145, but it’s not…near the other 140s…”

“Oh, yeah, it’s down by the gym!  I’ll walk you there,” Roman offered, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Logan.  As they walked, Logan stopped by his locker and dumped the extra papers in his arms.  “Wow, a first floor locker, nice.  And it’s a top locker!”

“Yeah, dunno how I got that lucky…” Logan said with a snicker as he shut the door.

“Hey, it’s actually pretty close to the auditorium…” Roman commented before turning to Logan.  “…This mind sound a bit silly, but do you think it’d be possible for us to share your locker?  Just so I’m not on such a time crunch getting from one end of the building to the other in five minutes…?”

Logan froze for a moment before getting back his senses enough to nod.  Roman smiled giddily, giving a giggle.  “Great!  You can use mine, too, I’ll show you where it is later!”  Roman snatched Logan by the wrist and dragged him towards his class, the goofy smile on the nerd’s face far too prevalent.

And, Logan spent his freshman year without a locker.

XX

Senior year.  Logan had _survived_ high school.  Now all that was left was a few weeks of senior year.  Joey was home along with all of his friends, which meant that Roman was home.  Just the thought made Logan’s heart flutter, and he wasn’t sure if he hated that or not.  He knew how he felt about Roman, but he also knew that the theatre major had a tendency to only care about what was best for himself.  But no matter what, Logan couldn’t shake the image of Roman going to prom with him out of his head.  It couldn’t hurt to ask, right?  So many times before, Roman had done stuff with him even if it was only because it benefitted Roman.  Wouldn’t this be a benefit?  People see how nice he is for taking one of his best friend’s little brother to his prom?  Sounded right to Logan.

Which was how Logan convinced himself all the way down to the living room doorway.  There sat Joey and all his friends, including Roman, who had his back to him.  They were all laughing, so Logan hid to hear what they were talking about.  “ _Oh, come on Roman!  You’re a master!  You had Logan wrapped around your little finger_!”  What?

“ _Yeah, that kid would do anything you said!  I wish I had half the talent you do_!”

“ _Oh, please, it was partly his doing!  He’s the one that had the massive crush on me.  I seriously doubt I could do something like that again…_!”  Roman?  There seemed to be a bit of reluctance in his voice, like he was ashamed of something…

“ _You can’t tell me you feel bad about manipulating the kid, right?  He was a little twerp!  He told on us all the time_!”  ‘Manipulating’…well that was one word for it.

“ _I don’t know…_ ”

“ _Would it help if I told you he already wants to ask you to prom_?”

“ _Do what_?!”

“ _Yeah, he’s got it bad for you.  Now’s your chance; prom’s the perfect opportunity to humiliate that little jerk_.”  What ‘chance’?  What was Joey talking about?!  Logan had heard enough, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he ran for the stairs.  They all heard him thundering up the steps, and couldn’t hold in their laughter.  Well…all but one.  Roman groaned and grabbed his bag, headed for the stairs.

“You’re all assholes!” he shouted back at his friends as he made his way up.  At Logan’s door, he knocked gently.  “Hey, Logan?”

…No response…

“Loooooogan?  LoganLoganLoganLoganLo-“

“Yes, Roman?” Logan answered the door exasperated, a scowl on his face.  “What do you want?”

“I take it you heard a lot of that down there…”

“What was your first clue?” Logan spat, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorjam. 

“…Would you let me in, please?” Roman asked.  Logan rolled his eyes and headed for his bed, flopping down on the covers.  “You know, I’m not the one you need to be mad at here, OK?  I was against their little plan!”

“Which was what?  What did they want you to do that would “humiliate” me so much?  Obviously something to do with that dumb crush I haaaa- _ad_ on you in freshman year…”

Roman snickered and sat down, hanging his head.  “They…wanted me to do something much worse than anything else I’ve ever done to you.  Making you give up TV time or taking your locker…those are one thing, but… _taking you out_ for prom night…among other things…is completely different.”

“Oh.” Logan wiped his hands on his jeans, avoiding eye contact.  “Wow…”

“I guess they think that it’d be hilarious for some fucking reason, but…I can’t do that to you.”

“I…uh…yeah, that’d suck…”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh, nodding.  “That’s one way to put it!  …But your brother did say something about you actually wanting to ask me to prom?”

Logan coughed into his hand, avoiding eye contact.  “Well, not now!” he whined, slipping down his headboard and hiding behind his knees.  “I’ll just stay home, s’not a big deal!”

“Oh, come on!  After _telling_ you, do you really think I’d go through with it?!” Roman said with a laugh, reaching over to tickle the teen.

“Agh, Roman!” Logan squealed, curling up as he tried to swat away the hand.  “I-I know you won’t!  B-but, Joeyyyyy!”

Roman let up on him, letting Logan sit up, face flushed, and lean against his shoulder.  “Just so you know…” Roman started, leaning back to take a look at Logan, “I won’t ever let him hurt you, alright?  I’ll be your honorary big brother…”

Logan looked up at him, a soft smile on his pink face.  “OK…”

Roman smiled and wrinkled his nose, closing the small distance to place a kiss on the teen’s nose.  Logan scrunched his face and turned away, wiping at his nose and sniffling hard.  Roman laughed and swatted at him gently.  “Hey!  Uncalled for!”

And, even though Logan was fully aware of Roman’s past manipulation, he never got an apology out of him.  No matter how much Roman claimed he changed, Logan never ever heard an “I’m sorry” from him.

* * *

 

“Shittiest honorary big brother ever…” Logan grumbled to himself as he scrubbed at the dishes in Thomas’s sink.  He scrubbed and scrubbed and scru-  “ _Shit_ …”  Another one broke.

“Logan?”

“ _What_ , Roman?”  Logan spun around and threw the dish towel into the water roughly.

“Is it too late for me to apologize to you?” Roman asked in a small voice, stepping farther into the room.  “I…I did things when we were younger that weren’t fair to you.  I took advantage of you and made you give things up for me…and even though I realized that was wrong and refused to do it again, I never actually apologized to you.  I’m…I’m so sorry.”

And just like that, all the tension in Logan’s shoulders fell away.  “I’m…I’m sorry, too.  I held a grudge and I took it out on you, and I guess my _spirit_ was just…mad at you for the past.”

“Understandably.  I was an asshole to you,” Roman said with a shrug, smile on his face.

“Shittiest honorary big brother ever,” Logan said fondly, a smile splayed on his face.  Roman faked a look of offense, huffing.

“Well, for that!” Roman took two long steps to close the distance between the two of them, stealing a kiss on Logan’s nose before fading out.

“CHEATER!” Virgil shouted from the living room, and at that point Logan realized the others could see him through the breakfast bar.  His face flushed red and he spun back around to finish the dishes, but he couldn’t fight off the smile on his face at having his big brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic now has an ask blog on tumblr if you would like to ask the ghosts and thomas some questions! @ghosty-goos-asks


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas yawned as he came down the stairs, smell of waffles, bacon, and eggs drawing him down like a magnet.  “Morning, guys,” he mumbled out, tossing open the fridge door and grabbing the orange juice.  Virgil ducked as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet, fussing about the ghost sitting up on the counter in the first place.

“Morning, Thomas!” Patton greeted, setting a plate down in front of him.  “Hope you slept well!”

Thomas nodded and dug in, watching Virgil tear off tiny pieces of bacon and toss them at Roman.  But, before he could even step in and reprimand the teen, Patton chimed in.  “Hey, hey, hey, Virgil don’t do that!”

“Yeah, Black Parade!” Roman added.

Virgil rolled his eyes and stabbed a piece of waffle, stuffing it in his mouth.  “S’not a big deal!  If he can’t handle a piece of bacon, he’s weak!” he said through the waffle, dribbling slightly.

“Look at you, you’re getting covered in syrup!” Patton chastised as he reached in the sink for the dish rag.

“It’s alright, Pat!” Virgil squealed as Patton made to wipe off his face.  “No, Pat!  I could get it!”

“C’mon, you’re a mess!”

“ _Pat_!” Virgil screeched.  The others couldn’t help but laugh at the scene, ignoring the flickering lights above them and beeps from the oven.  Patton finally let Virgil go, and the teen sat up as red in the face as could be, clearly embarrassed.  “I’m not _five_!”

“Right, you’re two.  Which is worse,” Roman teased. 

“Well in that case, Logan’s two, too!  Why isn’t Dad cleaning _his_ face off?!” Virgil whined.

“He’s probably saving that job for you,” Thomas said, joining in Roman’s light teasing.  Roman couldn’t help but snort, holding out a hand for a high-five.

Virgil’s face apparently _could_ go redder, spreading all through his ears and down his neck.  “No fair!  This is bullying!”

“Sorry, Virge!” Thomas said through his laughs.

Even Logan couldn’t help but smile, hiding it with his fork.  He felt bad for laughing, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself.  “A-alright, we should leave him alone…”

“Yeah!”

“OK, OK, sorry Virge,” Thomas apologized once again, this time a bit more sincere.  “Anyway, just so you guys know, Joan’s coming over later to help me with a script…that means no putting their stuff on the roof again, Roman, Virgil!”

“They had it coming last time!” Roman defended.

“How?!”

“They put their bag in my seat!”

“That’s not a good reason, Roman!”

Before Roman could get another word out, however, Logan spoke up.  “Perhaps instead of causing mischief this afternoon, you and Virgil should sleep.  I know neither of you did last night _or_ the night before.”  Both Roman and Virgil groaned in response, which just made Logan roll his eyes and shift on his seat on the breakfast bar.

“You guys sleep?” Thomas questioned.

“Not quite in the same way as you do, but yes,” Logan said.  “It gives our spirits time to recollect and maintain humanity.”

“Basically, it keeps us from goin’ berserk,” Virgil added.

“Yes, with the help of dreams we are able to keep sense of who we were and not ‘go berserk’ and lose ourselves,” Logan explained.

“What kind of stuff do you dream about?” Thomas asked, shoveling another bite of waffle in his mouth.

“It’s all previous memories we held, so for me I get to relive every show I’ve ever been in or seen!” Roman said.

“Mostly I just get to see my friends and hang out with them again,” Virgil said with a shrug.

“And I relive my college days, and every now and then I get to see some of the lessons I gave in the classroom again,” Logan said.

“Awesome!  What about you, Pat?” Thomas called, noticing the last ghost flinch and drop a dish back into the water.  “Paaaaat?”

Patton whipped around from where he stood at the sink, grabbing the plate of waffles off the stove and pulling back the tinfoil.  “Does anybody want some more?  There’s still plenty here!”

“Pat, why do you always avoid these kinds of questions?” Thomas asked.

“What questions, kiddo?”

“Ones about who you were in life, or how you died.  All I know about you is that you had kids and that you died of heartbreak.  If it’s supposed to help you move on, why won’t you tell me anything?”

“It’s just…it’s not important!” Patton spat out, turning back to the water in the sink.  “There’s no need to talk about it!” he shouted, and Thomas felt a wave of sadness and anger fall over him.  He blinked, and it disappeared, but so did Patton.

“Pat, where did you go?!”

There was a knock at the door, and Thomas groaned as he got to his feet and headed for the door.  “Coming, coming!” he called as he reached the door, tossing it open to reveal a girl on the other side.  A teenage girl with fiery red hair, a splattering of freckles, and a smile that looked eerily similar to Patton’s bounced in place and pulled a book up to her chest.  “Can I…help you?” Thomas asked.

“Hi!  My name’s Tara Sullen, and I’m trying to raise money for my school’s Junior Class field trip to Washington DC!  We’re selling fruit baskets; would you like to buy one?” the girl said, that same Patton-smile never wavering.

“Uh, yeah sure!” Thomas said.  But, just as he reached out to take the catalog and pen from the girl, something – or, some _one_ – appeared through his arm.

“ _Tara?!_   Oh, baby girl, you’ve gotten so big!  Look at you!” Patton squealed.

The girl screamed, and was off like a shot. 

“W-wait!  Tara!”

“Patton, what the heck are you doing?!” Thomas fussed, slamming the door shut.  “Why did you do that?!  You just scared that poor girl half to death!”

“Well…” Patton didn’t move from the doorway, standing there twiddling his thumbs.  Something that he never thought he would actually have to explain was, well, coming right out, wasn’t it?  He didn’t have much of a choice.  “That was…one of my daughters…and I got excited…”

That was enough to make Thomas freeze and turn back around.  “That was your daughter?” he asked in a small voice, heart soaring when Patton gave a tiny nod.  “Patton, you can’t just do something like that, even if that was your daughter.  She doesn’t know.”

“I _know_ she doesn’t know, I just couldn’t stop myself!” Patton yelled, anger suddenly present.  “I haven’t seen her since her mom _took her_ and her sister!”

“Why did she do that?” Thomas asked.

Patton hung his head and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.  “Because…because she just…”  It was hard to spit it out, and Patton knew that once the words came out, Thomas would think of him differently.  “She didn’t want to raise her kids around me…” Patton tried, hoping that would be enough.

Apparently, that wasn’t enough.  Great.  “What do…why didn’t she want to?  You’re a great guy, and if how you treat the others is anything to go by, you were a great dad, too.”

Patton huffed and leaned against a wall, leaning his head back as he tried to work up the energy to say anything.  He felt drained, awful.  “Because we got a divorce, and I got a boyfriend…”

Cue silence!  “Oh…” was all Thomas could say.

“You see!  It sounds bad; it sounds awful, but it’s true!  She didn’t want them around me, she hated me, and then a year later my boyfriend dumped me, and _that same fucking day_ I had to put my dog down!  She wouldn’t pick up!  She wouldn’t call me back!  I just wanted to see my kids so I could know that there were at least _two people_ that cared about me.  I called _ten times_ that day and got no answer, so what did I do?  Fucking _cried_ until my heart wouldn’t let me do anything anymore!” Patton screamed and screamed, launching himself off the wall as he yelled and grabbed any near object, throwing everything on the ground and destroying it under his feet.  He sounded so pathetic, and it made him even angrier.  Why did everything have to come pouring out?  He didn’t want to sound so pathetic and sad, that was the opposite of what he wanted Thomas to know him as!

“Patton, Patton, Patton!” Thomas grabbed at the spirit’s arm, though his hand went right through.  “Patton!”

“What?!” Patton screamed.  “Let me be angry!”  He shoved Thomas away and sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and crying into his knees.  “I want to be angry!” he wailed.

“Patton, buddy, you can be angry…It sucks what happened to you, and I’m so sorry, but…”  But, what?  What do you say in this situation?  There’s not much there in the way of “things will get better” or “look for the happy.”  There was no ‘but’ to this situation, and all Thomas could do was let Patton sob.

Hey, at least he unlocked some tragic backstory.

* * *

 

Patton sat on the floor until dinner that night.  It was so difficult for Thomas to work with Joan knowing that the ghost was sitting there, listening, and silently sobbing his heart out once again.  When he finally did move, however, he simply sat on the floor in the kitchen.

“Dad?” Virgil called, making Patton look up at him.  The teen took a seat beside him, plate of pasta in his lap.  “It’s really shitty what you went through…I’m sorry…”

Patton smiled and leaned over, resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder.  “Thanks, kiddo…”

“Are you OK?”

“I think so.  It hits me sometimes how bad I had it, but…I look at now, and even though I lost my first family…I have a second chance.”  Patton looked up at Virgil, a small smile finding its way onto his face. 

Virgil snickered and shook his head.  “You’re really cheesy…but I wouldn’t want you any other way.  Everybody else is missing out on how much of a cool dad you are.”

“I’m a cool dad?”

“Cooler than any dad I’ve ever seen.  Not many dads would wear thigh-high cat socks.”

“Well, you’re the coolest son I’ve ever had,” Patton said.

“…Wait.”

Patton faded out before Virgil could finish his thought, leaving the teen to shout to no one in particular.  “You only had daughters!”  Virgil leaned back against the cabinets and couldn’t help but laugh.  Patton was something else…for someone who suffered in silence so much, he always seemed so happy.  How many times had he been smiling, singing, acting like a goofball and yet felt so sad, so angry just under the surface?  Virgil couldn’t let him do that alone; he refused to let Patton suffer alone ever again.  He refused to let _any_ of them suffer alone ever again.

Just as the thought, and the sheer determination, came across Virgil’s mind, he felt a shiver crawl across his spine, and a burning feeling set between his shoulder blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best, but not the worst. what do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

“Virgil, can you not sit still?” Logan asked through a sigh, tapping the teen’s book with his pen.  They’d been working on this same lesson for two days, and it was obvious that they were both getting agitated with it, but Virgil just wouldn’t sit _still_ and focus.  Logan sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and tossing his head back with a groan.

“Look, it’s not my fault!” Virgil whined, scooting back his seat from the table.  “I just – I can’t take it!  Earth science is just so _boring_ and I can’t pay attention!”  For the better part of the morning, Virgil had simply been doodling in his notebook, covering it to keep it from prying eyes.  It didn’t help that his back just _itched_ liked crazy.  That certainly took quite a bit of his attention away as he willed the tingling in his spine to just go away.  Why was it even doing that?

Logan sighed, seeing the uncomfortable squirming from the teen.  “Alright, we’ll take a break, OK?” he said, reaching a hand up to scratch between Virgil’s shoulder blades, just a simple action that he’d done several times before and Virgil had never really care, but oh _god_ it felt so good right then, and Virgil was sure that this was what Heaven was like.  Virgil never wanted Logan’s hand to move away, and he found himself leaning into the touch closer and closer and –

“Virgil?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

The concern in Logan’s voice made Virgil open his eyes, and he had to wonder how he ended up in the teacher’s lap.  “I-I, uh!”  He scrambled off and back into his chair, hanging his head as a deep blush took over his face.  “Shut up!” Virgil squeaked, which just made Logan chuckle.

“I didn’t even say anything, Virge,” Logan said just as Thomas came down the stairs.

“OK,” Thomas started, clapping his hands together.  “Joan and Talyn are coming over to help with editing this evening, which means _no funny business_ ,” he said, glancing at Virgil accusingly.  “Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Virgil waved him off, tossing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat.

“You and Roman better not -!”

“ _We won’t_ ,” Virgil groaned, rolling his eyes.  He chanced a glance at Logan, who was simply trying to repress his laughter at the lecture.

“ _Good_ ,” Thomas said as he walked by, reaching over to flick a page in Virgil’s notebook.

* * *

 

 A knock on the door about an hour later alerted everyone in the house that Joan and Talyn had arrived, and Thomas glanced at both Virgil and Roman once more from where they sat at the coffee table, warning look shot to their matching smirks.  Thomas let his friends in, and it didn’t take them all long to settle down for the long night of editing.

It was calm for a while.  About three hours, actually.  All four spirits had fled for the evening.  Right up the stairs they all ran, and Thomas didn’t know if they all stuck around or if they decided to take naps.  He hoped they all took naps, he really did.

About four hours into the editing process, Joan put in an order for pizza delivery.  It was a good time for a break, they all supposed.

“So, how’s the ghost situation?” Joan asked, and Thomas rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the snicker he gave.

“I don’t have ghosts!” he groaned, tossing his head back as he tried to seem frustrated.

“I dunno, Thomas,” Talyn started.  “I mean, you live right across the street from a cemetery, and didn’t some dude die in this house?”

“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” Thomas said with a laugh.  “So it doesn’t really matter if I live next to a cemetery or not!”  Joan and Talyn shared knowing looks, giving hums as they tried to play it off casually.  “Oh, please!” Thomas laughed and shook his head.  “There’s no reason for my house to be haunted!”

Suddenly, a book tumbled down the stairs.  Three sets of eyes immediately directly to the book, which laid bent open at the bottom of the steps.  The lights flicked, though it wasn’t too terribly noticeable, just enough to make you paranoid. 

Thomas was going to kill Virgil…

…make him even more dead.  Yeah.

There was a thump up the stairs, and all three of them looked to each other with fearful looks, though one for a different reason than the other two.  A distant giggle, followed by shushing had Joan out of their seat to investigate.

“Hello?” they called, and the whole house went quiet.  Too quiet.  Painfully quiet.

Then, there was another tiny giggle, and _oh_ it sounded like Roman!  Sure enough, Thomas spotted him at the top of the stairs, Virgil at his side, shit-eating grin taking over his face.  Virgil flicked a finger from where he sat on the steps, and the book at the bottom of the steps slammed shut and fell onto its cover.  Joan jumped, looking back to see the book closed.  Their eyes widened, and they jerked their head up to see Thomas and Talyn, who both looked equally concerned.

“You know, maybe I should go upstairs and just – just make sure everything’s OK!” Thomas suggested as he got to his feet, but Talyn yanked him back down before he could even make it a step.

“There’s no way you can just go up there and mess with stuff, who knows how much that’ll upset the spirits!” Talyn fussed, and Thomas had to hold back a groan.  If only they knew that ‘upset’ just meant some pouting and a lecture from Patton and Logan, then maybe they’d let him upstairs.  But, no.  Of course not.

“We could always try to communicate; they’ve talked to us before?” Joan suggested.

“…You didn’t bring your Ouija board specifically for this, did you?” Thomas asked, fearing the answer. 

“No, no, nothing like that!” Joan said, waving him off.  Thomas sighed in relief, but he had to wonder, then, what Joan’s little plan was to talk to his ghosts.  Joan made their way over to the closet and pulled out two candles that were stashed inside for power outages.  “We can use these!” they said.

“How…?” Thomas asked, fearing the answer.

Joan lit the two candles and settled between Thomas and Talyn, which left space for both Roman and Virgil to plop down in front of the table.  Thomas shot them warning looks, but he knew it was far too late to go back, now.  “They can manipulate the flames,” Talyn explained as Joan lit the candles.  “If the flame flickers, it means no, but if it rises, then that’s a yes.”

“So we can’t ask things like ‘how many are here’ without specifying other rules,” Joan added.

Thomas nodded, and he figured this game would be a lot easier to handle.  At least Virgil and Roman couldn’t make jokes or try to pull a fast one on them when they wouldn’t even be speaking.  “OK, we can try it…”

With both candles lit, Joan asked the first question.  “Alright…are you good spirits?” they asked.

As Thomas expected, the candle Virgil sat in front of flickered – a no.  He couldn’t help but roll his eyes; he should’ve expected this from those two.

“Are you evil…?” Talyn asked, and Thomas could just see Virgil and Roman laughing.  Another flicker, this time from Roman.  “Then…what?”

“…So, what, chaotic neutral?” Joan asked, and Roman’s flame rose tenfold, which only served to scare Joan and Talyn, Thomas staring blankly off into space.  Those two better not set off his smoke alarms…

“Are we in danger…?” Talyn asked.  Thomas looked over to the two giggling ghosts, resisting another eyeroll when Virgil fell over in his laughter nodding his head and kicking Roman.  Of course, _of freaking course_ , Roman’s candle flame rose and flickered, which only confused Joan and Talyn.  “Is that…is that a yes or no?!”

Virgil’s laughter made the lights above them flicker, and both Joan and Talyn flinched and jumped toward Thomas, who sat impassively still on the sofa.  Why did he have to have such shitty ghosts? The ‘game’ continued on, both Virgil and Roman giving the most ridiculous answers.

“Do you like Thomas?” Both of their candle flames rose dangerously high.

“Are you happy?”  The candles swayed and rose, giving such a confusing answer, and Thomas had to wonder if they were telling the truth that time.

Hell, there was a point when Thomas was sure they were trying to communicate through morse code!  Though, eventually the pizza guy knocked on the door, and the game ended.  Or…so Thomas thought.  He heard the car pull into his driveway, and a door slam, so he got to his feet and grabbed his wallet, already headed for the door.  Then the pizza guy rang the doorbell, and even though Thomas had his back to the ghosts, he could just _tell_ that they were going to –

“ _Thomas_!”

He turned his head, and all the lights were flickering, the TV switched on to a Little Caesar’s commercial, and the candles were going absolutely _wild_.  “ _Really_?!” Thomas groaned in frustration, throwing his head back as he grabbed the door handle, and when he tossed the door open, everything stopped, and the house went quiet once again.  At least they had that much decency. 

Roman turned to Virgil, who was still laughing himself silly on the floor at their little plan.  “Oh, dear, I think we freaked them out a little!”

“Th-this…this is the fucking funniest shit!” Virgil said through his laughter, clutching his stomach and rolling around on his side.

“ _Thomas, we need holy water_!”

“They do know we’re not demons, right?  Holy water won’t do shit…”

“I have an idea…” Roman said with a snicker, leaning over to blow out both candles.  The screeches from Talyn and Joan made it all worth the lectures later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that I feel bad for Thomas and what he has to put up with, but I'm not even sorry. Not even a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Something was off.  Something…wasn’t right.  Thomas couldn’t put his finger on it, and it drove him nuts.  The entire morning was dead quiet, and he went through his entire routine without so much as an interruption.  Sitting down to write held no babysitting, and when he made a phone call he didn’t hear any “ _Thoooomas_!” calls from the living room.  Something was definitely off…but what?

…Oh.  All of these things involved one grumpy emo teenager.

“Hey, have any of you see Virgil?” Thomas called from the top of the stairs.  Logan and Roman looked up from where they sat at the table, and Patton put down the Xbox controller he held in his hands.  “I haven’t seen him since breakfast…”

“He refused lessons this morning; I just left him to his own devices,” Logan said with a shrug, and Roman just shook his head.

“You think he’s OK?” Patton asked, concerned laced in his voice.  “He’s usually with us as much as he can be…”

Suddenly, there was a loud thump from the bathroom upstairs, and some flickers from all the lights, and all four of them took off.  Thomas threw open the door, and there on the floor laid Virgil.  But, something wasn’t right.  The teen’s heavy black hoodie and purple shirt laid pooled on the floor beside him, and Virgil seemed…in pain?

“Virge?” Thomas called, and that just seemed to ignite Virgil into a fit.

“ _God, this fucking sucks_!” Virgil screeched, and the lights burst on bright as could be.  He writhed and squirmed on the floor, twisting around and scooting around on his back.

“What’s wrong?!” Patton fell to the floor beside him, sitting the teen up through his protests and squirming.  “Virge, kiddo, what’s the matter-“  Patton’s breath hitched in throat, and he pulled his hands away.  Virgil’s entire back was red and bruising, an awful rash covering his shoulder blades.  Lumps formed just under the pale skin, spreading just under the rash and heading right for the kid’s spine.  “Oh, Virgil…”

“Just make it _fucking stop_!” Virgil cried, throwing himself against Patton and crying into his chest.  “It burns!”  He was scared, that much was oh so true, but he wouldn’t let Patton touch his back, and he certainly wouldn’t let one of the others touch him.  “What’s happening to me?” he asked in a whimper, clinging to Patton and sobbing his heart out.

“Kiddo…”

“Am I gonna leave?”

“Virgil, you’re not – that’s not the sign of someone moving on anytime soon…” Roman said, taking a seat beside the two sat on the floor.

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked, directing the question at any of them.  It seemed at least Roman and Patton knew what was happening, and Thomas couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.  “Why didn’t you tell us this was happening, bud?”

Virgil sniffled and shook his head, reaching a hand out for Logan and Thomas.  “I thought if I ignored it, it’d go away…”

“Virgil, honey, there’s no way for this to go away…do you know anything about what’s going on?” Roman asked, scratching at the base of Virgil’s back.  The teen shook his head and leaned into the touch, desperate for the relief it provided.

“There’s calamus beginning to form already, Virgil…how long has this been going on?” Logan asked.

Virgil whimpered, not wanting to show his face.  “About three weeks…” he eventually said, sobbing when Roman and Patton cooed at him.  Why were they being so sympathetic?  Were they lying; was he about to move on?  “What…what’s calamus?” he asked, and Logan sighed, resting a hand on the teen’s shoulder as he stooped down to meet his eyes.

“Calamus is the hollow tube of a feather, Virgil.  The very end tip of one that connects into the veins,” Logan explained, hoping that something would click.

Virgil was silent, then, for a few minutes.  He sat frozen stiff, eyes wide.  “F-feather?  I’m… _what_ , I can’t – I’m not –“

“Virgil, looks like you have a fantastic destiny,” Roman tried to reassure, giving the teen a soft smile.

“Kiddo, you’re gonna be an ang-“

“ _NO_!” Virgil suddenly shot out of Patton’s lap, phasing through Thomas to stomp out of the room.  He turned back just to throw his arm and slam the door shut.  They could all hear his tantrum outside, the screaming, crying, cursing…  He didn’t calm down – couldn’t calm down – for an hour.  Why him?!  Why did he have to be…to be _changing_?!  Why couldn’t things stay right, stay _safe_?!  It just wasn’t _FAIR_.

“Virgil?” Thomas called from behind.  The teen sat at the bottom of the stairs, knees drawn up to his chest as he sobbed into them.  “You OK, buddy?”

“What do you fucking think?”  Virgil hissed out before burying his face in his arms and knees.

Thomas didn’t respond; rather, he took a seat beside Virgil and just hummed, looking all around.  Virgil looked up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion.  “You know, I didn’t think ghosts were real until I met you guys,” he said.  “Things like spirits and monsters, vampires and werewolves, all that kind of stuff just seemed really dumb.  Even angels and demons seemed a little farfetched…”

“What’s your point?” Virgil practically demanded, flinching when Thomas rested a hand on his lower back.

“My _point_ is that you guys showed me that there’s this whole other world that most people don’t get to experience.  You guys are always saying that there’s a reason you were drawn to me, a reason why you guys got attached to _me_ of all people, and I can’t help but imagine that this has something to do with it…” Thomas said.  “There’s a reason this is happening, and I guarantee you that it’ll all work out in the end.  It has to.”

Virgil scoffed, but he gave a smile.  “You say that like this is some happy story that’ll be wrapped up in some pretty little bow…” he mumbled.

“Maybe it is?” Thomas said with a shrug, snickering when Virgil rolled his eyes and shoved him.  “But, seriously, don’t hide stuff like this from us?  OK?  If you’re in pain, just let us know.  We’ll do what we can for you…”

“Thanks, Thomas…”

That evening, they all treaded carefully around Virgil.  He’d put his shirt and hoodie back on to hide the nasty looking rash, but the others still gave light scratches and kneads to the lumps when they noticed Virgil getting uncomfortable.

Virgil ate up the attention, something they didn’t really expect from him.  But, they supposed they couldn’t blame him when Logan was the one offering up a seat on his knee before Thomas put on a movie.  They tried not to question him too much, too afraid of sending the poor thing into another fit.  Figuring out why Virgil was becoming an angel, or even what kind of angel, could wait.  What was important at this moment was the buttery popcorn and a Marvel movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo viiiiiiiirge~ hopefully this wasn't too incredibly angsty!


	14. Chapter 14

“Patton, stop!” Virgil shrieked as the fatherly spirit carried him through the house.  “I can _walk_ , Dad!  Put me down!”  Virgil kicked and swung his arms, though he made no real move to hurt Patton in any way.

“Ohhh, no, kiddo!” Patton’s tone was teasing, an almost goofy looking smirk on his face as he dumped Virgil down in his chair at the table and tugged one of Virgil’s textbooks closer.  “Logan said that you were just trying to _opt out_ of studying, but that’s just not going to work!”

Virgil whined as he was forced to look at the wording in the book in front of him, throwing his head back and giving Patton his best doll eyes.  “ _Daaaaad_ , please don’t make me do schoolwork!”

Patton placed a kiss on the teen’s forehead and snickered, shaking his head.  “That kind of whining might work on Logan, but I don’t have any guilt over you, sooooo _Teach_!  School’s in session!” Patton called over his shoulder for Logan, who grumpily appeared with a cup of coffee.  “You two play nice!  Virgil, learn lots!”

“Patton this isn’t fair!” Virgil whined as Logan took his seat and dragged it a bit closer to see the book as well.  Patton just chuckled and took off the stairs, fading out halfway up them.

Though Virgil tried to just huff and pick up his pencil, intent on getting the schoolwork over with, the noise he heard from the sofa took his attention.  Virgil squinted when he saw the way Roman clutched a throw pillow to his chest and giggled like a child, such a silly smile on his lips.  “What’s that look for, Roman?” Virgil asked, jerking Roman’s attention away from the staircase.

“What look?  What are you talking about?” Roman huffed and hopped to his feet, fixing his wrinkled suit.  “Hmph!  I’m fairly certain I remember our dear Patton saying something earlier about cleaning the bathroom; perhaps I should go give him some assistance!”  With that, Roman was gone up the stairs, leaving Virgil to huff and roll his eyes.

Logan tapped the page of the book they were working in, asking Virgil to read the page aloud to him.  “What’cha think is up with Disney Quotes?” Virgil asked.

“I should think it’s fairly obvious,” Logan said with a shrug, looking up through his bangs when Virgil silently egged him on to continue.  With a sigh, Logan leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.  “I believe our resident nonliving theatre nerd has taken quite a liking to Patton.”

“No way!  You think Roman’s got the hots for Pat?” Virgil had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, glancing back towards the stairs.

“Judging by his recent efforts to stay alone with Patton, help him with meals, and even the fact that he _didn’t_ mess with Joan when they came over the other day…I would say it’s a safe bet,” Logan said.  “Now, enough gossiping, work.”

Virgil groaned and dropped his head to the book.  “I’m gonna be an angel; I definitely don’t need to know Earth Science, noooow!”

* * *

 

Roman stood in the doorway of the bathroom silently for a moment as he watched Patton.  The fatherly figure was quite the sight behold, always dressed down in his death clothes – just a pair of khakis and a plain blue polo – and yet he managed to look better than Roman could ever hope to in his burial clothes.  Not to mention Patton was just an absolutely _adorable_ person.  Chubby cheeks, pudgy arms, legs, and Roman would bet that his tummy was just as cute and chubby.  The freckles on Patton’s face and arms were so beautiful, and Roman wanted desperately just to count them and connect them into constellations.  Patton’s bright red hair had a habit of shimmering in the sunlight, giving a warm, soft glow to him that, if Roman were honest, looked a bit like a halo.

No matter how much Roman would have just loved to stand there and watch Patton, however, he knew that it would simply be strange.  So, Roman cleared his throat to alert Patton to his presence.

“Oh, hey there, Roman!” Patton greeted, bright smile on his face.  “Ya need something?”

Roman could think of a million things he wanted from his new infatuation, but none of those were quite appropriate to say so casually.  “You mentioned this morning that you were going to clean the bathroom, so I just wanted to offer my services if you so wanted,” Roman said, hands clasped behind his back as he took a step inside the space.

“That’d be great, Ro!  Think you can start on the tub?  I already sprayed it down with cleaner, so it just needs to wiped out!” Patton said before going back to scrubbing down the sink.  He hummed as he worked, and Roman just smiled at him before getting to work.

They finished up in no time, sweeping out the floor and mopping up quickly.  Patton thanked Roman for his help, clapping him on the back before suggesting a movie to unwind with.  “Of course, I’d love to watch a movie with you, Patton,” Roman said sweetly, taking Patton’s hand and leading him downstairs.

Virgil and Logan still sat at the table, one eagerly flicking gummy bears across the table and the other trying to demonstrate ecosystems desperately to a bored teenager.

Roman wished for a moment that those two weren’t around, but he supposed that as long as he had Patton’s attention on himself it wouldn’t matter.  “So, what movie would like to watch, my dear Patton?” Roman asked.

Patton’s little thinking face was quite cute, Roman couldn’t help but think.  The way he wrinkled his nose and tapped his chin, other hand on his hip, and his eyes squinted was just so adorable, and Roman wanted nothing more than to just lean over and kiss his scrunched up nose to see the face Patton would pull.

“Ooo!” Patton exclaimed, headed over to the DVD rack and snatching his choice out.  “Lady and the Tramp!”

Roman lit up at the suggestion, nodding enthusiastically.  He plopped down on the sofa as Patton put the movie in, taking a seat on the other end of the sofa.  That was slightly upsetting, but Roman supposed that neither of them had ever tried initiate any sort of… _cuddling_ together.

…Yet.

* * *

 

Halfway through the movie, Logan and Virgil got up to leave.  Roman was so thankful, as their constant noise-making had truly put a damper on his attempts to woo Patton.  So, now that they were properly alone, Roman could make his move.

“I’m going to fix some popcorn,” Roman said as he got to his feet.  “Pause the movie?”

“Yeah, sure!  Get some extra butter on it, pleeeease!” Patton called as Roman made his way to the kitchen.  Roman shot him a grin from over his shoulder, and if Patton had paid close enough attention he would have seen the pink tint on his cheeks.  Oh, the plan in Roman’s head _had_ to work.

Once Roman came back, he flopped down much closer to Patton, ready to use the bowl of popcorn as his reasoning if Patton questioned him.  Luckily, he didn’t, instead just taking a handful of popcorn happily.  Roman sighed in relief, then pulled the oldest trick in the book.  He yawned and stretched his arms up, letting one settle along the back of the sofa just above Patton’s shoulders.

Now, it seemed Patton really did notice that one.  The sideways glance at Roman had his heart in his throat ready to jump out with his breakfast in tow, but Patton dropped the gaze and returned to the movie, much to Roman’s relief. 

Roman watched Patton take the popcorn, keeping track of when he reached into the bowl so that Roman could keep their hands from knocking.  That is, until Roman really truly wanted their hands to brush.  When the timing was right, Roman dove into the bowl at the same time as Patton, blushing brightly when their fingers touched.  Patton jerked his hand out first, much to Roman’s dismay.  Though Roman did take the blush on Patton’s face as a good sign.

By the end of the movie, Roman was sure he’d planted his intentions in Patton’s head, and since the fatherly spirit hadn’t rejected him outright, Roman hoped and prayed that he had a shot.  Patton snatched up the remote and switched the TV over to cable, and that’s when Roman made his final move.

“Patton?”

“Yeah, Ro-“

Patton was swiftly cut off by a pair of lips over his.  His breath hitched in his throat, and he sat completely dumbfounded and wide-eyed as Roman kissed him.  Roman sat back, eyes fluttering back open, though instead of being as magic-filled and happy as he’d imagined, he couldn’t help but be filled with a look of sadness.  Patton hadn’t kissed him back.  “I’m – I’m sorry, Patton…I-I just, I shouldn’t have, I –“

“Why’d you…Roman, you-“

“I like you, Patton…a lot,” Roman whispered, and every fear he’d had came rushing forward as Patton’s face morphed to a look of sorrow and _pity_.

“I’m sorry, Roman, I…I just don’t feel the same.”

A pit formed in Roman’s stomach, and he blanched at Patton’s words.  “Oh.”

“I love you, don’t get me wrong, honey!  But, just not that way…”

“…Oh.”  It’s all Roman can think to say.  Every little plan he had, every detail of his original, romantic confession suddenly tossed out the window and replaced with numbness.  And _of course_ Patton’s too kind, too sweet, too much so the man Roman fell hard for, to let him just wallow in his feelings.

“I’m…I’m going to go fix dinner.  You’re welcome to come help, if you want?” Patton offered as he got to his feet.  It was so pitiful, such a hollow invitation.  Roman looked up, and the sympathy in Patton’s eyes did him in.

“No thanks,” Roman grumbled, hanging his head and drawing his legs up to surround himself.

“Alright, just let me know…y’know, if you need something?” Patton said before leaving.

Once Roman was sure Patton couldn’t hear him, he let out a choked sob.  _Of course_ someone as wonderful as Patton didn’t like him.  _Of course_ the only type of person that Roman could attract was someone as awful as _Jeremy_.  Fuck, how stupid could Roman be?  How could he have even _thought_ that Patton, so sweet and wonderful and incredible, would ever want a trainwreck like him?  He was a mess!  A disaster!  The only thing Roman was good for was making Thomas throw up accidentally, and how much good did that do him?!  Absolutely _no good_!

“Roman?”

“ _Just fuck it!  Who gives a shit_?!” Roman shouted suddenly, jumping up from the sofa and fading through the glass doors to go outside.  “Nothing _fucking_ matters!  It’s all shit anyway, who cares?!  We’ll eventually just fucking _disappear_ , and then maybe I’ll get a _fucking break_!” Roman’s voice cracks as he screams, but he just doesn’t care.  He’s hurt, why wouldn’t he be hurt?  Patton couldn’t just give him a flat no, could he?  All that _pity_ , like he needs it!

“Roman, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” he shouts to himself, collapsing to the ground and just screaming into his hands.  “Why can’t you just _fucking do something right for once_?!”  He kicks his legs into the grass and sobs out loud, so glad that no one can hear him if he doesn’t want them to.

“Roman, what is going on?!” _Thomas_.

“Shit…” Roman groaned, sitting up and wiping off his face.  His eyes were still puffy, he could tell, and his throat hurt from his screaming.  “H-hey, Thomas…”

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked again, and Roman just sighed, crossing his legs and looking up.  He was sure he looked so pathetic, and he wasn’t certain he could handle another pity party.

“…I told Patton that I like him…”

“And…?”

“And when he rejected me, he didn’t just _reject me_ , he fucking…” Roman sighed; he couldn’t…he couldn’t stay mad.  Even with how upset he felt right then, he couldn’t be mad at Patton, and he _hated_ that he couldn’t just be _mad_.  “He tried to make me feel better about it, and I could see on his face that he didn’t want me to, well…do what I’m doing…”

Thomas took a seat across from the upset spirit, trying to think of what he could do to make him feel better.  But, before he could say anything, Roman piped up again.  “I just wish I could be worth something…”

“Roman –“

Roman groaned and fell back against the grass.  He looked at the stars, practically growling at them.  “You hear that, stars?  Do your thing!  Please?”

After a moment of silence, Thomas sighed and got to his feet.  “I don’t think that’s quite…how wishes work, buddy…you’ve got to make your dreams come true yourself.”  He headed back inside, leaving Roman to himself once again.

Roman looked up and glanced at the stars thoughtfully, figuring he had nothing to lose.  Looking towards the one he’d first seen that night, he heaved a sigh before speaking.  “Star light, star bright, first star I saw tonight…I wish I may, I wish might have this wish I wish tonight…” With another deep breath, and a tight squeeze of his eyes, he made his wish.  “I wish I could be important.  Mean something to someone besides myself.  I wish to be of _use_ for something grand.”

When Roman opened his eyes and sat up, he couldn’t notice anything different.  Of course not, he thought to himself, why would even a star in the sky waste it’s time on him?  He got to his feet to head inside, and as he stood he ignored the cold chill that raced down his spine and the quick heat that fell on his shoulders.  It had to be just nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame tumblr, i asked if they wanted to do a fluffy and nice chapter or angst, and they chose, IN DROVES, angst


	15. Tumblr Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i asked on tumblr for a few fluffy prompts to hold everyone over until i can get the next (angsty-ish) chapter written this weekend!

**Prompt: Hello! Could you maybe do Logan and Virgil messing with Thomas or his friends please?**

“Logan!” Virgil yelped, flopping down with a giggle beside the teacher at the top of the steps.

Logan looked up from the book in his hands and ruffled Virgil’s hair, much to the teen’s annoyance.  “Yes, Virgil?” he asked, returning to his book.

Virgil puffed his cheeks and narrowed his eyes, pouting slightly at the teacher.  “Thomas has some friends over,” he said.

“It would appear so.”

“And Roman’s busy.”

“Highly unusual, but alright?”

Virgil whined, throwing his head back until he fell backward against the carpet.  Why did Logan have to be like this?!  Why couldn’t Roman be free to spook?!  Well, there was one way to get Logan’s attention off of his book…

“Virgil!” Logan fussed as the book in his hands went flying across the room.  It zipped from the top of the stairs down behind the TV with a loud  _smack!_  on the wall.  All the chatter downstairs ceased, and Logan groaned, rolling his eyes as Virgil snickered at his side.

“ _What the heck was that_?” came a voice from downstairs.

“ _Oh, I’m sure it was nothing_!” Logan looked to Virgil to see the teen full-on rolling on the floor laughing as Thomas tried to calm his friends down.

“L-Logan, seriously! Let’s mess with all of ‘em!” 

“Virgil, we can’t just -”

“ _Hey, Thomas, we can use the spirit box and try to talk to them_ …” Joan’s voice cut off Logan, and he looked between the rails to see what in the world they had.  In their hand was some sort of little…speaker?

“ _Talk to who exactly_?”  Oh, Logan knew her name…Valerie!

“ _Thomas’s ghosts_ ,” Joan said, and Logan and Virgil both had to laugh at the poor girl’s face.

“I don’t - ugh, whatever, fine! Let’s try to talk to them!” Thomas caved and glared up at the top of the stairs, rolling his eyes as he saw Virgil scramble down the steps, dragging Logan behind himself.

Joan switched on the spirit box as Virgil and Logan took their seats in front of the coffee table.  “Alright, I’ll ask the first question…who are you?”

“ _Buttface McGee_ ,” Virgil said into the device, already cracking himself up.

“ _Answer truthfully, Virgil_ ,” Logan fussed, jabbing the teen in the side.

“Um, why did you throw a book?” Valerie asked, and oh, Virgil had the perfect answer!

“ _The bf wouldn’t pay attention to me_ ,” he answered, and though his face burned, he was proud of himself.  Though, he didn’t appreciate the laughing from Thomas.

Thomas had his own question, of course, so he set his laptop aside and collected himself before staring Virgil right in the eyes and asking “Which one, Community Theatre?” just to watch the teen lose it.

“ _Thomas that’s so gross_!”

…Replacing all the lightbulbs in the house was totally worth it.

* * *

**Prompt: Gimme some of that cute platonic Analogical plz. I want some damn cuddles. (@anxiousoddish)**

“Virgil, sit  _still_ ,” Logan fussed.  He’d been trying to get Virgil to finish this vocabulary test for 40 minutes, and it was only 20 words. 

“I’m  _trying_ , but it’s so fucking  _boring_ , Logan!” Virgil whined, dropping his head to the table.  He was dead, for fuck’s sake, why did he have to do this?!  Not only was he dead, but he was going to be a freaking angel, so he really, really didn’t need to know what a metamorphic rock was!

“The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can go play video games with Patton,” Logan tried, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.  “Or we could sit here for the rest of the night; either way is fine by me.”

Virgil whined loudly and grabbed his pencil, drumming it against the table as he tried to think.  As much as he liked spending time with Logan, spending time with him while doing schoolwork was never fun, and he’d much rather go play something on the Xbox.  

…But, 20 minutes later, he was still stuck in the hard, uncomfortable dining room chair.  Logan watched him squirm and try to get comfortable, rolling his eyes as Virgil pulled his feet up in the chair, then set them back down, then slumped in the chair, then sat on his legs…he was honestly making Logan nervous…

“Virgil, just, just  _sit_!”

“I’ve been sitting here for over an hour, my ass is going numb!” Virgil whined.  His face reddened as the words left his mouth, and he wanted to hide.  Why did he have such a big mouth?

But, instead of fussing anymore or acknowledging his words, Logan just sat there for a moment.  Virgil shrunk under his gaze, trying to hide in his hoodie as well as he could to keep the teacher’s look off of him.  He eventually returned to his work, face and ears red as could be.

…Now, he would deny it until the end of time, but when Logan put his hands under his arms and lifted him up and onto his lap suddenly, Virgil squeaked.  “Wh-what are you doing?!”

“If you’re so uncomfortable in your chair that you can’t finish your test, I figured this may be a better option.  Some of us would rather not stare at the same twenty words for two hours while you try to figure out their definitions,” Logan answered, and Virgil was forever glad that Logan couldn’t see his face.

It was very difficult to maintain a physical presence, since most of Virgil’s energy was being spent on not making the oven explode because of his anxiousness, but nonetheless he got to essentially cuddle with Logan for 30 minutes.  And he got an 80 on that test, thank you very much.

* * *

**Prompt: Aww what about Patton teaching Virgil adulting some life skills that he never got old enough to learn? Like laundry or sewing or something? Also yes I know that laundry or sewing or cooking or something are things you can learn before you turn 18 but idk I think it could be cute (@rileyfirstname)**

“What’re you doing, Pat?” Virgil asked from the doorway.  Patton looked up with a grin as he dug around in the washing machine.

“Just gettin’ some of Thomas’s laundry done for him since he’s so busy!” Patton said, tossing an armload of towels on top of the dryer to fold.  “Ya wanna lend me a hand?”

“Um…” Virgil shifted on his feet and scratched the back of his neck.  “I can try…”

“What’cha mean by ‘try’?”

“I uh…I’ve never exactly, y’know, done laundry…”

Well, color Patton surprised!  He gave Virgil a small smile and leaned his backside against the washer, picking up a towel.  “Alright, first you fold the towel hamburger style and line up the seams, then you hold it with the seams facing you.  Fold it hotdog style, and then hamburger style one more time.” Patton explained, plopping down the towel onto the washer once it was fixed.  Virgil nodded and picked up a towel, folding it sloppily and tossing it down.  Patton gave him a snicker and handed it back, having him refold it.

They worked through the entire pile until everything was folded up nicely, and Patton and Virgil put them all away in the bathroom where they went.  They finished just in time for the dryer to go off once more, and Virgil followed on Patton’s heels to the laundry room.  “What’s in there, now?” he asked as Patton opened the door.

“Blankets!” Patton pulled out the blankets and sheets, throwing them on top of the dryer and shutting the door.  He grabbed one of the sheets, intending on having Virgil help him fold it, but he had a mischievous little thought.  “Virgil, watch out!” he yelled, tossing the sheet over Virgil’s head and making the teen squeak.

“Dad, what’re you doing?!” Virgil tried to fight his way out from under the sheet, but then it clicked in his head what a white sheet looked like.

Patton couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  “Now you’re really a ghost!”

* * *

**Prompt: I’d very much like to see more of big brother Roman… How about him teasing Logan? Or Lo teasing him? Maybe with bonus background Thomas?**

When Logan came into the kitchen for breakfast, he didn’t quite expect to hear what he did.

“…and it was just so precious, honestly, every time I -” Roman stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the teacher spirit in the doorway.  “Good morning, Little Lamb!”

Logan froze, eyes going wide.  It didn’t take long for a blush to take over his face, the long forgotten nickname embarrassing him still as much as it did when he was 12.

“Awww, he does get super red,” Thomas commented with a snicker.

“Why are…why are you talking about that?” Logan asked when he got his voice back, though it still rose as he spoke.

“Oh, Patton was simply asking if I had any cute stories from when you were a kid,” Roman said.  “And I certainly couldn’t resist telling them about your adorable little nickname!”

 _Ah, yes_ , Logan thought,  _tell them about that terribly embarrassing nickname you came up with just because I was shy around you.  Terrific idea, Roman_!

“Little Lamb, you look upset!” Roman teased, spinning in his seat as Logan pushed toward the coffee pot.

“Can’t imagine why,” Logan mumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh, poo, you loved that nickname!  You went off to college with your lamb plush I got you  _because_ of that name!” Roman continued to tease, shit-eating grin on his face.  Though Logan wouldn’t face him, he could just see the redness of his ears.  “You would sit on my lap and let me fix your hair, do a little make up on you, tickle you, all because you were my sweet, shy little lamb!”

Logan couldn’t take it any more.  So, though his face still burned and he was so flustered, he managed to spin around, march over to Roman, kiss his forehead, and stomp out of the room throwing a “At least tell the whole story, Big Bear!”

* * *

**Prompt: I’m not sure how entirely fluffy this is but I can’t get my mind off of Patton or Roman going up to Logan and asking how Virgil was as a kid/younger teenager/before he died**

“I don’t wanna do anymore fucking schoolwork! I’m so freaking  _bored_ , Logan!” Virgil whined, sliding down in his chair until he couldn’t see over the table.

“Well, then what would you prefer to do? Sit around all day and just play video games?”

“That sounds a lot better!”

“No.”

“But  _Mr. Sawyeeeeer_!”

“Virgil Sharp, absolutely not.”

From the sofa, they could hear Roman laughing.  “Honestly, Logan, what was he like to have in class? A total nightmare?”

“No, he was actually quite a good student,” Logan said, and Virgil sat up a little straighter, smile on his face.  “So long as his friends weren’t distracting him and teasing him like they usually did.”

“Oh you noticed that?” Virgil asked sheepishly, now sinking back down in his chair a bit.  “Yeah…usually Chase was teasing me about you…”

“Aww, your little friend was just trying to help!” Roman teased, snickering at the blush on Virgil’s face.

“Nevertheless, Virgil always came to my study periods and got extra help where he needed it…as far as I was aware, he was just a shy, softspoken kid.”

“I wasn’t a kid!”

“Comparatively.”

Virgil groaned, slipping all the way off his chair and onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me over on @pirate-patton on tumblr if you want any sort of updates for thots and silly shenanigans i cause (and go ask the ghosts questions @ghosty-goos-asks)


	16. Chapter 16

Roman crashed on the sofa face first to bury his nose in the cushions.  Thomas was busy recording a video out of the house, and while he was away Patton and Logan decided to get housework done.  They’d asked Roman if he wanted to help, but honestly Roman could not stand the thought, not with the way his back ached. 

He couldn’t ignore it very well anymore.  There was no relief, only utter _ache_ from his shoulder blades all the way down his spine, and he didn’t know why _him_.  It made no sense; he knew he wouldn’t make for a good…ugh, he couldn’t say the word.  “Fucking…” Roman seethed and rolled onto his side, groaning as he tried to find some sort of relief.

“Roman?” a small voice called.

Roman cracked open an eye to see Virgil standing over him, hands jammed in his hoodie pockets and shoulders hunched.  He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the teenager.  “What do you need, Virgil?” he asked, not noticing the way Virgil shrunk back and blushed.

“I, uh…Can you help, y’know…dressing?” Virgil asked, and Roman quirked a brow.  They’d started having to dress Virgil’s back and clean it up where the skin was splitting, but normally the teen only let Patton help with that.

“Did you want me to go see if Patton could take a break to help you?  Or Logan?” Roman asked, trying to figure out what Virgil wanted from him, as this was extremely unusual.

But, Virgil just shook his head and snatched up Roman’s hand, dragging him upstairs to the bathroom.  He opened the cabinet behind the mirror and reached through to produce tattered gauze and cloth, shivering as he shut the cabinet.  “I can’t get it, so like, can you just replace the old stuff?”

“Of course…?”  The questioning in his voice only seemed to fluster Virgil, who fumbled with removing his jacket and shirt, flustered and blushing.  Now, that was quite cute, Roman had to admit, but still quite out of the ordinary.  “Alright, let’s see what big brother Roman can do!” Roman said, grinning at the snickers he got from Virgil.  Roman helped Virgil to sit on the sink so that he could reach better at his back, as well as get a good look at the mess.

The process of developing wings was quite disgusting, decidedly.  As Roman removed the dirtied gauze and bandages, it took everything in himself to not to gag at the dried blood, drying blood, and bits of fluff feathers on the meat of the wings that had started to poke out.  Roman had to be careful as he cleaned the skin so as not to tear it further, instead just dabbing at the blood until it came up.  Virgil wince as he worked, clearly sore and uncomfortable with the whole process, so Roman tried to work quickly.  “OK, Virge, where’s the gauze?” Roman asked, and for a moment Virgil didn’t answer him.  “Virge?  Virgil!”

“Shit, sorry!” Virgil handed him the dressing, quickly turning away and blushing red.

“…Are you OK, Virgil?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

…Something was definitely up.  “You know you can talk to me, right?  I’m good for more than just little pranks, OK?” Roman said, hoping that would open the teen up for a bit more conversation.

“I’m _fine_ , Roman.”

Or not.  That’s fine.

Roman stood to his full height and stepped in front of Virgil as he spoke.  “If you’re so _fine_ , then why are you acting so weird?  First you ask _me_ to help you, and then you zone out and I have to call for you several times to get your attention… What’s going on, little angel?”  he asked, plopping down on the edge of the tub to catch Virgil’s eyes.

“…Little angel?” Virgil repeated in such a small voice, and that barely-there smile that he quickly hid away.

Roman snickered and grinned at him, gripping the edge of the tub and knocking his foot with Virgil’s.  “What, you like that nickname?  Does that one work for the little angel boy?”

Virgil’s happiness dissipated at that, and now Roman was confused once again.  “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it!” Virgil insisted.

“I’m going to worry about it more, _and_ ask Patton, if you don’t tell me now, bud,” Roman said with a warning tone, and Virgil shook his head.  “No?  Well, then I suggest you get to talking, little angel.”  Roman used the nickname again hoping it would get the teen talking, and he took a little pity at seeing the way Virgil squirmed on the sink.

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

“Cross my heart,” Roman reassured.

Virgil took in a breath, looking anywhere and everywhere else but Roman’s eyes.  “When…when I was alive, there were days where I didn’t…feel quite like a boy… My friends always knew how to tell, and they, uh, they kinda…called me a girl on those days…and I liked that then…”  He stopped to check Roman’s eyes, nerves shooting through the teen at just the thought that Roman might say something nasty.  “It hasn’t happened much since dying, but…today’s kinda one of those days.  And, yeah.”

Roman nodded, and he got to his feet.  “Is there a word for it?  Like how Joan or Talyn are nonbinary?”

“Um, genderfluid,” Virgil answered quietly.  Roman handed his shirt back and helped Virgil get the material back on, then the hoodie.

“Would it help today for us to call you by feminine pronouns?” Roman asked, and Virgil shrugged.

“You can…”

“But do you want us to?”

Virgil blushed deeper, giving a small nod.

“Anything else?” Roman asked.  “Did your friends call you by a different name ever, or did you want to stick with Virgil all the time?”

“Uhh…well, it’s kinda stupid now, but they called me Angel sometimes, and I really liked that name but it’s kinda dumb now since…yeah.”

“Do you want us to use that name?” Roman asked, hands on either side of the sink and face tilted up under Virgil’s to look in her eyes.

“You don’t _have_ to, like…even my friends didn’t use it all that much…just a sometimes name…”

Roman nodded and stood to his full height, crossing his arms and watching as Virgil mimicked.  “Alright, that’s fine, my little angel.”  He grinned at the small smile Virgil gave to the nickname.  “Do you want to tell the others right now?”  Virgil shook her head, so Roman dropped the suggestion.  “Alright, alright, you can do that later, OK?  But, for now…how about my original question…why did you come to me and not Patton earlier?”  Roman asked.  “Normally I’m your last choice.”

Virgil shrugged and kicked her feet.  “Just…felt like getting help from you…am I not s’posed to?”

“Ah, that’s not what I meant, not at all!” Roman said, and it hurt a little to see how Virgil sighed in relief.

“Just…just, I dunno, for some reason I wanted to be closer with you today…it’s kinda weird, but I don’t think it’s bad weird, right?”

Roman chuckled and shook his head.  “Not bad weird, I hope!” he teased, reaching over to ruffle the teen’s hair.  Perhaps it had something to do with Roman’s own…no, that couldn’t be it.  Roman still wasn’t 100% sure that was what was happening to himself.  Whatever the reason, he was just happy to be the first Virgil confided in, the first that learned a little something new.  “Wanna go pull a prank on Thomas?  I found a bunch of Legos in his closet.”

“…Hell yeah.”

And with that, the two were off, all seriousness fading away with their silliness.  Roman laughed as they worked to create their Lego-mattress masterpiece, and looking over at Virgil, he knew the teen would be just fine.  He was just glad to be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this one's good it might seem a little outta left field but i've been holding off on the idea for a while because i didn't know how to write it so hERE WE ARE


	17. Chapter 17

“Thomas, Thomas, look.”

Thomas looked up to see Joan wearing a Viking helmet, huge grin on their face.  “What in the world-“ Thomas couldn’t even finish his thought, bursting into laughter when Talyn stood to their full height with the same type of helmet.  “Wh-where-?”

“They were just sitting here on the shelf!” Talyn said, taking their helmet off and putting it back where they got it.  “Think you can make those work for a video?”

“No, no I don’t think so!” Thomas couldn’t help laughing a little more, shaking his head at his friends.  It was quite the freeing, relieving moment to be away from his ghosts for a little while, even if it meant just prop hunting for his next video.

“Oh, come on! A few Viking shenanigans never hurt anyone!”

“I’m – I’m pretty sure Viking shenanigans hurt a lot of people, actually, Joan.”

The three talked and joked and laughed through the whole shop, until something caught Thomas’s eye.  Just off to the side, in a wooden box, was a display of jewelry and small trinkets.  Normally, Thomas had no need for anything like that, especially for a video, but…something was telling him to check.  “Hey, guys, look at this stuff…”

They all gathered around the box and vanity that held the display, finding pieces of gold and silver and so many tiny jewels all held behind glass.  Nothing really called Thomas, not like whatever had pulled him here in the first place.  “Oh, cool, pocket watches!”

“Wait, seriously?” Talyn jerked their head over when Joan said that, sneaking around Thomas’s shoulders to see.  “Oh, awesome!”

There was a small spinning rack just filled with pocket watches, all varying from extremely intricate designs to the simplest, plainest faces.  Then, one caught Thomas’s eye.  Well, a little more than that.  One practically screamed for Thomas to pick it up, hold it, fall in love with it and take it.  As he picked it off the rack, Joan and Talyn seemed to question him for a moment, but none of what they said registered.  The only thing that Thomas could focus on was the watch in his hands.

It was beautiful, truly.  The casing was intricately designed with an incredibly detailed lion’s head.  Said lion was roaring and mad looking, and the rose bushes surrounding him were thorned as could be, and only added to the angry look.  When Thomas opened it, the watch face was ivory in color, and the Roman numerals were still pristine and unchipped or moved.  It seemed as if the watch hadn’t aged a day, and Thomas had to wonder why it was in this shop…and why it called to him.

“Are you gonna become a pocket watch kinda guy?” Joan asked, and Thomas finally snapped back to them.

“Huh?  Oh, well, I’m – uh, I think I’m getting this.”

“Wait – seriously?”

Thomas already started his way to check out, watch in hand.  Joan and Talyn took off after him with their arms full of the props they’d chosen.

* * *

 

“The watch doesn’t even work, so what are you gonna do with it?” Joan asked, taking a sip from their drink and shoving in fries.

Thomas shrugged and took a bite from his lunch looking the watch over again.  “I dunno, I just – it felt like I was supposed to buy it for some reason!”

“It was your _destiny_ to start a pocket watch collection, I knew it!” Talyn teased, shooting the paper off their straw at Thomas’s face.

“If it’s my destiny to have a pocket watch collection, I want a redo!”

“Maybe it’s got a ghost in it and the ghost realized you have a bunch of them at home and wanted a family,” Joan said with a snicker, dodging when Thomas tossed the crumpled-up straw wrapper at them.

“There’s no ghost in the watch, you _nut_!”

“You never know!”

“ _Joan_!”

* * *

 

By the time Thomas got home, he was prepared for the earful he knew he’d get from Virgil.  He knew he was late, but in his defense he hadn’t realized how long they had all been at McDonalds until it had been an hour.  Thomas tried to sneak in quietly, thinking maybe Patton had somehow gotten Virgil to take a nap…

“Where have you been?!”

But that was wishful thinking.

“Sorry, sorry, we lost track of time,” Thomas deadpanned, walking through the teen spirit in front of him.

“You lost track of an extra _half hour_?!”

“Virge, buddy, it’s fine!” Thomas tried to reassure, rolling his eyes when Virgil stomped off to the sofa and flopped down on Roman.  “Glad to see you two are still getting along, though.”

“She’s been pacing for the past 20 minutes, Thomas.” Logan said from the dining table, looking up from the book in his hands to meet Thomas’s eyes.  “Roman was the only one able to get him to calm down.  Patton and myself tried, trust me.”

“Sorry, but – here, look.  This is partly why I was gone so long.”  Thomas produced the pocket watch from his jacket, dangling it from his fingers.

“Oh, how neat!” Patton said, taking hold of the watch to look it over.  “Where did you find this?  It’s gorgeous!”

“It was at the thrift store, antique shop…thing…that opened up not too long ago.  They had a whole display of pocket watches with the jewelry, but for whatever reason…that one just, I don’t know, _wanted_ me to take it?  If that makes any sense…”

Logan furrowed his brow, reaching over to pluck the watch from Patton’s hands.  “I’ve seen this watch before…” he mumbled, looking it over and opening the top.  Then it clicked.  “Roman.  Come look at this.”

“What is it?”

“Yours.”

That certainly was enough to get Roman to his feet, dragging himself over and rolling his shoulders as he stood up straight and tried to alleviate his ache.  However, one look at the pocket watch in Logan’s hand let him forget every ounce of pain in his body.  “Where did you find this, Thomas?!” he yelled, snatching the watch from Logan’s hands and looking it over.  “No, doesn’t matter – Thomas, this was _mine_!”

“That’s awesome, Ro, but uh…you seem way more excited about that then I wou-“

“Thomas, having an object like _this_ means – it means I can attach to it!  I can, I can – can _go with you_ places, wherever this watch goes!” Roman explained excitedly, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

“It was a gift from his father for his 16th birthday,” Logan said when Thomas looked to him with confusion on his face.  “His father always carried one, and since Roman looked up to his father greatly, he always used to take his…so, that was his present, mainly so that Roman would stop stealing Mr. Spears’s watch…”

“What I don’t understand is…I would think your family would have kept something like this?” Patton said questioningly.  “How did it end up…in a second-hand store?”

Roman shook his head, opening the front to look.  “It still works…so it’s not a gone watch…they weren’t very sentimental people, but they were symbolic people.  They would have kept this until it stopped working, like that was how long they had to grieve…”  Roman’s face change to a solemn one, a face looking for answers as to why his family cut him off so soon.

“Wait, it’s still working?” Thomas asked, looking over at the watch.  Sure enough, the small hand ticked along… “That’s – it wasn’t working earlier?!”

It seemed that was enough to perk Roman back up a bit, and he looked a bit happier.  He didn’t know why it was working again, but he was forever thankful.  “Well, no matter!” he exclaimed, tossing his arms out wide.  “Why don’t we go for a drive, Thomas?  Just to test how well I can attach!”

“No!  Thomas is _grounded_ from leaving!” Virgil fussed from the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not....the chapter i meant to write.......oops


	18. Chapter 18

“Virgil, would you set the table?” Logan asked, looking out from the kitchen at the teen spirit sprawled out on the sofa.  When he got no response, he rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.  “Virgil, table?  Please?”

Patton snickered and looked up from the noodles he was stirring, shaking his head.  “Oh, come on, Logan!” Patton started, turning away from the stove to look out at the teen before turning back to Logan.  “If there’s one thing I know about my _son_ is he doesn’t like setting the table!  But maybe if _Angel_ , my sweet, cute daughter wanted to…” he trailed off, looking out at the teen, whose lips had quirked into a small smile, and she popped her hood up, hiding in the couch cushions.

“I’ll set the table, gimme a minute!”

“Thank you, kiddo!”

Logan snickered and shook his head, turning back to the sink to scrub the dishes.  Before he could ask Patton how he could tell so quickly how to address the teen, or if Patton just guessed, he heard Thomas and Roman come downstairs.

“Honestly, Thomas!  It wouldn’t kill you to let me go with you when you film!” Roman whined.  “I’ve been helping you write the script; I’d love to see how it turns out!”

“Yeah, you’ll get there and cause a bunch of mischief!” Thomas said with a laugh.  “We’ll see, Roman…”

“What’s up with you two?” Patton asked, placing the dishes in Virgil’s arms.

“He wants to go when I have to film for Cartoon Therapy tomorrow, but I’m not…sure about that,” Thomas explained.  Roman crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, seething for a second before standing upright.  Patton raised an eyebrow at the action, but said nothing, knowing how…quirky…Roman could be. 

“I don’t think he should go!” Virgil piped up, drawing four sets of eyes over.  “What if he’s a big distraction?  What if you lose the watch, or it gets stolen?  What if something happens to one of you?!”

“Now, I don’t think quite all of that is what we need to worry about…” Patton says.  “Distracting Thomas, yes, and you are quite the prankster, Ro.”

“I’ll behave!  No pranks, whatsoever!”  By this point, Roman was practically begging, pleading to go with Thomas, and finally Thomas caved.

“Alright, alright, _fine_ , you can come!  But you better behave the whole time!”

* * *

 

The house was quiet without Roman, Logan noticed.  He and Patton fixed a much smaller breakfast, one proportional for what spirits should actually have rather than the extravagant measures that Roman so often wished they go to for the meal.  They called for Virgil, who appeared with a grimace on his face and worry in his eyes.

“Morning, kiddo,” Patton greeted in his usually cheerful tone.  But, when he spun around and saw Virgil’s face, he traded his smile for a look of concern.  “Thomas and Roman will be okay, don’t worry,” Patton said, rubbing Virgil’s arm in an attempt to comfort.

“It’s…not just that…” Virgil said, adverting his eyes to stare at a particularly interesting spot on the wall.  He rolled his shoulders absentmindedly, trying to alleviate some of the pain that set in with the splitting skin and growing wings.  “I just…I can’t help but think something’s gonna happen to them.”

“Kiddo, nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise,” Patton says calmly, giving Virgil a kind smile.  “They’re just filming a little bit today, and what time did Thomas say they would be home?”

“5 o’clock…”

“That’s not that long.  It’ll be alright, kiddo.”

Virgil took in a deep breath and nodded before asking if Patton could help dress his back and clean it up.  For some reason, it just felt a little worse this morning, and needed to be taken care of before breakfast.

* * *

 

Roman practically buzzed in his seat, grin reaching so far that it nearly split his face.  He watched Thomas and Joan off on the side, grinning at them both and giggling happily at how they fed their friends lines.  It was all so good and _fun_ , and Roman couldn’t believe he got to watch.

Pride welled in his chest every time someone laughed at a line he’d written and every time someone said a line he’d written _just_ the way he envisioned it.  It was so incredible, and Roman was sure he’d never been this happy or excited in his life.

“Alright, let’s take a break!” Thomas said through his own laughter, getting up to go sit beside Roman.  “So, what’cha think?”

“This is _magnificent_ , Thomas!” Roman exclaimed, throwing his arms around.  “It’s so incredible to see how the script comes to life!  I mean, I’ve done so many shows, yet I’ve never been apart of the writing process, and to see how amazing it is to have something you wrote _come to life_ – it’s, it’s just-!”

“Magnificent?”

“Yes!”

Thomas laughed quietly, picking up his drink and sipping to hide his smile.  So far, Roman had been good on his word and not been a nuisance or prankster, and it had been kind of nice to see this side of Roman, this incredibly excited and happy side.  “Well, hopefully next scene’ll be just as – Roman?!”

Thomas looked down at his side to see the spirit collapsed on the floor, face showing pure agony, and mouth telling it, too.  “Holy _fuck_!” Roman screamed, back arching off the tile floor he fell to as he twisted and contorted in pain.  “Shit, shit, shit, fuck – shit!” Roman screamed into the floor.  Thomas felt something in the pit of his stomach, and then he felt it lurch, and with a retch he was out the door toward the bathroom, praying he’d make it.

He collapsed on the floor in the bathroom, gripping the sides of the toilet as he deposited his lunch and coffee into the bowl.  Roman appeared beside him, fear taking over for him.

“Thomas!  Shit, you’re – I’m so sorry, so, so, so sorry!” Roman started rambling out apologies, trying to support Thomas as the man heaved and spat up.

“ _Thomas, are you OK in there_?!” came Joan’s voice.

“I’m f-fine, don’t…don’t worry ‘bout it!” Thomas managed out before dry heaving and spitting out saliva.  His stomach refused to settle, and looking at Roman’s dread, worry, and pain filled face, he didn’t need to wonder why.  “Roman…B-bud, what’s’a…what’s th’matter?  What ha-appened?”

Roman swallowed hard, trying to lean Thomas back against the wall.  “Let’s get something cold on you…” he mumbled, getting to his feet to a paper towel wet.

“Ro, seriously…what’s up?”

Roman bit his lip as he fiddled with the towel, stepping over to place it on Thomas’s forehead.  “Nothing’s up, I’m just fine, promise!”

“Then why am I throwing up, and why were you in so much pain?”

It took a moment for Roman to break, for Roman to finally cave and turn around to put his back to Thomas.  Thomas furrowed his brow, not quite sure what Roman was doing.  The spirit shrugged off his suit jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt before letting it slip from his shoulders and –

“Oh.”

Thomas sat up and scooted closer, taking in how similar to Virgil’s this rash was.  “Are you…”

“Yes.  For…whatever reason.  I suppose I got overly excited, and that sped up some movement because just moments ago the wings were moving so much that I couldn’t stand it.”

“Roman, why didn’t you tell us?” Thomas asked while Roman put his clothes back on properly.

The spirit simply shrugged and adverted his eyes.  “I would have preferred to know _why me_ before I bothered you all with this.  It – I don’t see how I am fit to be an…an angel.”

“Angels are helpers, right?” Thomas asked.  Roman nodded, brows knitted together as he waited for Thomas to explain.  “Ro, I don’t think I know anyone as helpful as you.  You worked with me through writer’s block last week, and the week before, and the week before, you help Patton and Logan around the house, and I’m _pretty_ sure Virge has adopted you as his new big brother because of what you do.  You’re invaluable to us, and you’re so important to us…so don’t beat yourself up so much, OK?  You’re gonna be a great angel, because you’re already a great Roman.”

That certainly brought a smile, as well as many tears, to Roman’s face.  “Thank you, Thomas…”

“ _Thomas, dude, you’ve been in there forever!  Are you sure you’re alright_?!”

“I’ll be out in just a minute, Joan, promise!” Thomas called before turning back to Roman, who helped him to his feet.  “Can’t believe I’m gonna have _two_ angels on me all the time, now…” Thomas said with a snicker, “You two are already a pain in the neck together, so this should be interesting!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re lucky you’re stomach’s empty, Sanders!”

“Ooo I’m so scared!”  Thomas grinned, reaching for the doorknob.  “What’re you gonna do, smite me?”

“There’s an idea!”

“Dude, you need to go home, seriously.  We could hear you talking to yourself in there,” Joan said, reaching over to feel Thomas’s forehead and make sure he wasn’t running a fever.  Despite Thomas’s insistent protests, he was on his way home not ten minutes later, Roman spilling out more apologies the whole way to the car.

* * *

 

Virgil heard Thomas’s car pull into the driveway at 2:37, and he couldn’t help but jump up and watch through the window as Thomas and Roman headed to the door.  And as soon as the door opened, he was on them.  “You’re really, really, really early!  What happened, what’s going on?”

“It’s OK, promises,” Thomas said, holding his arms up in surrender.  “Joan made me go home because I wasn’t feeling the best; it’s fine.”

“Not feeling the best…?  What’s wrong?” came Patton’s concerned voice from the living room.

“Roman, you wanna take it from here, buddy?” Thomas asked, and Roman just sighed.

“I should have probably…mentioned it much earlier…but it appears that I am on the road to becoming an angel,” Roman said sheepishly, arms held behind himself and gaze cast to the floor.

“Really?!” Virgil squeaked out, and when Roman looked over to him, the teen looked quite excited. 

“Yes, really, little angel,” Roman snickered, eyes jerking to Logan and Patton when he felt their gazes on him.  “What, uh…what are you two thinking?”

“Roman, this is fantastic!” Patton said ecstatically, jumping in place with a big grin on his face.  “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart!”  Roman blushed and grinned, looking at Logan nervously.  He knew how blunt Logan could be, and he wasn’t sure how he would react to his honorary big brother becoming an angel.

But, the nerves were alleviated when Logan gave him a smile and stepped over to rub between his shoulders.  “You’ll be great.”

“So long as Thomas doesn’t get sick _every_ time I have an episode, that is…”

“Yeah, I’d like to not throw up all the time!” Thomas yelled from the kitchen, and all four ghosts had to laugh.  “Don’t laugh!  My stomach _still_ hurts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor thomas lol why do i bully him


	19. Chapter 19

“Virgil, what are you doing?” Patton asked, amusement in his voice.  The teen spirit had his head stuck through the front window, and he seemed to be watching something very intently, still as could be until Patton’s voice broke his concentration.

He pulled his head back inside and grabbed Patton by the shoulder to tug him in front of the window.  “There’s a cat on the porch; look at her!” Virgil exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down where he stood.

Patton snickered as he glanced out the window, and sure enough there on the porch sat a rather dirty white-and-black cat with no collar and a rough enough appearance to tell she was definitely a stray.  “What’s she doing here?” Patton asked, turning to face back toward Virgil.

“Well she was out on the road, but I got some tuna out of the cabinets and lured her up here,” Virgil explained, grin on his face.  “She’s really friendly, but I don’t think she’s got a home!  We should keep her!”

“Kiddo, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Patton said with a sigh, standing up straight and crossing his arms.  He could see Virgil’s face just fall at his words, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from giving in.

“C’mon, at least meet her!” Virgil insisted, taking hold of Patton’s hand.

“I don’t know – Virge!”  Patton was given very little time to protest as Virgil yanked him through the door.

* * *

 

An hour passed by the time Thomas came downstairs, and he was well aware that something seemed… _off_.  “Where’s Virge and Patton?” he asked, noting the missing teen and dad from the scene.  Logan looked up from the book in his hands, pointing with his foot toward the window where Roman stood.  “Ro?”

“They’re just out here on the porch with a kitten, it’s nothing to be worried about,” Roman said, snickering.  Thomas furrowed his brows and came over to stand next to the spirit, glancing out the window to see Virgil and Patton happily playing with a cat.  He could hear the muffled shouts of “ _Betsy_!” from Virgil, and he knew he was in trouble.

The front door flung open, and in ran Virgil and Patton with… _Besty_ on their heels.  “Thomas!  Thomas, can we keep her?!” Virgil asked, laughing happily as the cat explored her surroundings.  “She’s definitely a stray and she needs a good home!  Pleeeeeeeeease!”

“Virge, buddy, I’m uh, kinda allergic to cats,” Thomas said, scratching at the back of his head to fidget.

Three, two, one… Thomas looked to the teen, and cursed himself for daring to look him in the eyes.  Those darn puppy dog eyes-!

“But Betsy needs a good home!”  Cue the cute voice Virgil always used to get his way with either Logan and Roman, aaaaand Thomas was a goner.

“…Alright, she can stay tonight, but she seriously _can’t_ stay forever!”  Thomas really did hate to have to stay that.  The cat was cute, definitely, but his sinuses were already starting to protest.  “And why the name _Betsy_?”

Patton piped up this time, happy to explain.  “Her little black spots make her look like a dairy cow!”

* * *

 

Thomas groaned as he crashed onto the sofa beside Logan, tossing his head back and sniffing hard.  “Gah, this allergy medicine is _not_ working…” he mumbled, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyelids.

“Glad to see you’re just as weak to that _look_ as Roman and myself…though maybe not the best for you, considering your health is involved,” Logan said with a snicker, and Thomas reached over to smack the book in his hands from underneath.  The both of them watched as Virgil sat on the floor with the cat, trying to play with her as best as he could.  He used bouncy balls and string, tossing things in the air without laying a finger on them to fling them farther, cackling as the cat chased after everything.  It was quite a funny sight, and Thomas would’ve watched longer if he didn’t feel his phone go off.

_Joan:_

_hey we got pizza be over in a few_

…Uh oh.

Thomas completely forgot.  Joan and Talyn were coming over for pizza and movies.  And he had a cat in his house.

Oh, this one would be very hard to explain.

Quickly, Thomas texted back and shot up to his feet, scooping up the cat.  “Hey!” Virgil fussed when Betsy was lifted off the floor.  “What’re you doing with her?!”

“Joan and Talyn will be here in a few minutes, and if there’s a _cat_ in my house they’ll know something’s weird!” Thomas called over his shoulder, headed toward the sliding doors of the backyard.

“You can’t put her outside!” Virgil fussed, swinging his arm the opposite direction when Thomas opened the door.  The glass door crashed back and locked immediately, and Thomas just sighed.

“Virgil let me open the door,” he said calmly, groaning when Virgil shouted back a “ _no_!”  Betsy leapt out of his arms and dashed toward the kitchen, and he might have had more time to fight about this if there wasn’t a knock at the door.  “It’s open!” he called, and Joan swung the door open.

“We got pizzaaa and sodaaaa – that’s a cat.”

Talyn stepped out from behind Joan at the word, gasping and falling to their knees.  “Kitty!” they cooed, snapping their fingers to call the cat closer.  “Aww, you’re a sweetheart!”  They pet Betsy as the cat circled around them and rubbed her scent all over Talyn’s arms and back.  “Why do you have a cat in here, Thomas?  You’re allergic.”

“I, uh, she just…she just showed up.  And now she won’t leave.”  That sounded reasonable.  That sounded plausible.  Yeah.

It might’ve worked, too, if Virgil didn’t crawl over to where Talyn sat and started getting Betsy’s attention, too.  “Uhh…she’s kind of…not acting right?”

Joan scoffed and served up the pizza, wiping their hands on their jeans.  “Maybe the ghosts are trying to play with the cat, too.”

Cue an awkward laugh from Thomas.  “Well, uh, maybe – maybe we should just…move the cat away…”  He tried to step closer to pick Betsy back up and toss her outside.

“Aw, but she’s so cute!”  Talyn got to their feet, scooping a purring Betsy up in their arms.  “She kinda looks like a cow, too, and it’s honestly adorable.  What’re you gonna do with her?”

“Uhhh…” Thomas tried to think, tried to ignore the ghost in front of him that motioned with a slice across his throat to keep the cat.  “I mean, it’s not like I can _keep_ her,” he said with a smirk, snickering when Virgil started to pout.  He took the pizza Joan offered and followed into the living room, flopping down in Logan’s previous spot on the couch and shivering only slightly from the cold left over.  “If you wanna take her, you’re more than welcome!”

“Well, she is really sweet… You wanna come home with me?” Talyn asked in a baby voice, petting underneath the cat’s chin.  “We could call you Cruella!”

* * *

 

Virgil crossed his arms, face set in a pout.  Her name was Betsy, not _Cruella_!  He thought that someone as cool and awesome as Talyn would understand the cleverness of a name like Betsy for a cat that they very clearly said looks like a cow, but apparently not.

“C’mon, little angel, Thomas is allergic, you didn’t really plan on him keeping her, did you?” Roman said from behind, clapping a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“I mean yeah, a little…”

Roman chuckled and shook his head.  “I’m sure Talyn will keep Thomas updated on the cat, so you’ll know what she’s up to at least.”

Virgil tightened his arms around his middle, face set in a scowl toward Thomas.  On the side tables, the lights started to flicker with his emotions.

Joan and Talyn noticed first, looking between the lights and Thomas.  “Uhhh… what was that?”

“What was what?” Thomas asked nervously, glancing in Virgil’s direction.  Patton came downstairs, and Thomas thought at first the father figure would get Virgil under control easily, but it seemed he just bypassed the scene all together to head into the kitchen.  “I’m sure it was nothing!  Those lights might be going bad, who knows!”

Betsy hopped down from Talyn’s lap and stared up at Virgil, meowing softly at the teen.  With that, the lights stopped flickering as he stooped down to pet her happily.

“…What’s she even looking at?” Joan asked, starting to get to their feet.  Thomas yelped and tugged them back down, shaking his head.

“Who knows!  Cats are weird!”

“Thomas, are you OK?  You’re acting really weird tonight…” Talyn asked.

“I’m fine!  Hey, we should start the movie!” Thomas made a grab for the remote and was only stopped when Joan reached out and snatched his wrist.

“Dude.  What’s going on?” Joan asked.  “First, you have a cat in your house, then the lights start going weird, and then-“  Before they could even finish their thought, there a was a clatter in the kitchen and what sounded like a whispered curse.

Thomas groaned.  This evening was going terribly.

“Then there was a _weird fucking noise_ in your kitchen!” Joan jumped to their feet and took off for the kitchen, Thomas hot on their heels.  Rounding the corner, Joan saw the cabinets tossed open and the pots…the pots were putting themselves back in the cabinet?!  “Uh, Thomas!”

“Pat, drop them!”

The dishes clattered back onto the floor in an instant, and Thomas just sighed.

“Who’s _Pat_?”

…Uh oh.

Thomas pressed his lips into a line, racking his brain for a good answer other than “oh, you know, just this one ghost that lives in my house that sometimes makes me feel severely depressed all of a sudden.”  Because that would not go well.  At all.

“Thomas?”

…Screw it.  “Well, Joan, Patton is a ghost.”

* * *

 

All three of them sat on the sofa, and Thomas was well aware of the way Joan gripped the cushions until their knuckles were white.

“…and so, there are four ghosts, two of which are becoming angels, living in my house because I am their purpose in the afterlife.”

“Huh.”

“…What’s that ‘huh’ mean, Joan?” Thomas asked nervously, every ounce of fear he’d had about telling them suddenly forcing its way to the front of his thoughts.

“So, what I’m hearing is _I was right from the beginning_ ,” they said with a smirk, and Thomas couldn’t help but roll his eyes, though he could at least breathe a sigh of relief.

“Where are the ghosts?” Talyn asked, patting their lap for Betsy to hop back up.  Once the cat jumped, Virgil appeared on the coffee table.

“You called?”

Now _that’s_ how you get people to jump.  Unfortunately, that also scared the cat right off of Talyn, and Virgil whined, running after her.  “Get back here!  It’s OK, kitty!”

“Which, uh, who –“

Thomas snickered and shook his head.  “That…that’s Virgil.  Or as you may remember him, Sir Fluffybottom, Esquire.  He’s one of the ones becoming an angel.”

Roman and Logan made themselves appear next, snickering with each other.

“And them?” Talyn asked.

Before Thomas could answer, Logan gave the introductions instead.  “I am Logan, and this dunce is Roman.”

“Who are you calling dunce, nerd?!”

“Clearly you don’t know what dunce means if you’re using _nerd_ against me.”

“This is no way to treat your big brother!”

“Yeah, yeah, Thomas, we’ll be upstairs…”

“Don’t just walk away from me like that!  Logan!”  Roman followed after the teacher spirit, fussing and fussing until he could pick him up and toss him over one of his shoulders.

With those two gone, Thomas apologized.  “And then, there’s only one more.  Patton, who you heard earlier…”

Sure enough, the father spirit appeared sat on a chair, big grin on his face.  “Nice to actually meet you two!” he said cheerily despite the way both Joan and Talyn still jumped.

“Hi…this is all of them?” Joan asked, turning to face Thomas.

“Yup.  Pretty sure that’s plenty.”

“So, what do you guys want, exactly?” Talyn asked Patton, but before he could answer, in ran Virgil with his cat on his heels.

“What _I_ want is for you to know this cat’s name is _Betsy_!”

“Virgil Sharp, you don’t own that cat, if Talyn takes her then they can name her whatever they choose!” Patton fussed, ignoring the lamp flickering once again.

“But her name’s _Betsy_!”

Oh, this was going to be one long movie night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this one was an interesting one to write! but now joan and talyn know about the ghosts! and they get to explore and learn the things that thomas has learned!!


	20. Chapter 20

“OK, Joan and Talyn are coming over to help with editing tonight which means _no funny business_!”

Such a familiar line at this point, the ghosts all thought, but Thomas still felt the need to remind them all no matter how they roll their eyes.  Of course, Roman and Virgil gave matching whines, but Logan gave a nod, and Patton seemed excited.

“Oh, it’s gonna be so much fun for them to come over, now!” he said, bouncing on his heels.  “Ooo!  We should make some snacks for when they get here since you three are always so busy and focused!”

“Or we could leave them to their devices and not distract them,” Logan said from the sofa, shifting the laptop in front of him as Virgil made himself comfortable in its place. 

“Ohhhh, spoil sport!” Patton giggled and took Roman’s hand, intent on yanking him to the kitchen to help him bake.  However, one good yank on his arm had Roman yelping in pain.  “Sorry, Roman!”

“Ah, it’s OK…” Roman winced and rolled his shoulders.  “Think you just helped the skin split a little more…”  Patton cringed and apologized once more, but Roman just waved him off before fading out to go to the bathroom.

“We could make brownies for ‘em, Dad?” Virgil suggested with a shrug.

Patton nodded and stepped over to the sofa to help Virgil up.  “So long as you’re up for it, kiddo!  I know those wings of yours are starting to take a lot out of you!”

“It’ll be OK; they’re just draining…” Virgil said, looking down at Logan.  “But I think it’d be even more fun and easier on all of us if Lo helped, too…”  Patton snickered with him, both spirits grinning down at Logan expectantly.

Logan sighed and pushed the laptop away.  “Neither of you will give it up until I help, will you?”

“Nope!” the other two chimed out, grins nearly splitting their faces.  Logan rolled his eyes once more and got to his feet, finally agreeing to help bake.

* * *

 

“Alright, now we need to add the eggs –“

“Pat, we don’t have any.”

“What?!  They have to be in there!”  Patton nudged Virgil to the side to look, pouting when he couldn’t find the eggs.  “How do we not have eggs?!”

“Perhaps it’s because Thomas is poor with groceries…” Logan mumbled off to the side.  He stood by the bowl of dry ingredients with his arms crossed, sighing as the two pouted and sulked.  “Honestly, it might be for the best –“

“Thoooomaaaas!”  Joan and Talyn pushed open the door, and Thomas hurried down the stairs, so out of instinct the ghosts made themselves unknown.  “Something smells good in here!” Talyn commented, and only then did Patton make himself known once again.

“We’re making brownies!” he said excitedly.  “Or, at least, we were…but there’s no eggs, and we need them for the recipe…”

“Aww, that stinks!  It smells all chocolatey in here!”

“This is so stupid!”

“Damn, but that sounded really good right now.”

“I blame Thomas!”

“What – why me?!  Patton, he’s being rude!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

Logan groaned and threw his head back.  “Would you all _shut up_ for two minutes!” he shouted, throwing his arms forward.  “For Christ’s sake, it’s just _brownies_!  And boohoo, there’s no _eggs_!”  As Logan gestured back to the open fridge, suddenly a chicken appeared on one of the racks.

And Talyn screamed.

…Thomas did, too.

* * *

 

“OK, so we’ll have to pluck the petals and take a picture each time,” Thomas explained, mainly speaking to himself, as Joan set up the camera.

“Orrrr,” Roman started, slinking closer.  “An invisible force could pluck them as you film!”

“Roman, you might show up on the film; you know we cannot control _that_ ,” Logan fussed.  He was running a short fuse since the…the _chicken_ showed up, somehow, and he wasn’t sure he could completely control his temper. 

“Ughhh fiiiine, we can do it the difficult way!”

Talyn snickered from the floor where they sat with Virgil and –

“Don’t back up, you’ll step on Henrietta!” the two shouted as…Henrietta…squawked from behind Thomas’s heel.

“Oh, don’t get your feathers all ruffled, you two!” Patton snickered off to the side.

“Well, technically Virgil’s the only one with feathers _to_ ruffle, sooo…”

“Hey, I do, too!” Roman fussed, dropping to the floor between Virgil and Talyn despite Thomas’s protests.

“You’ve barely got anything!  At least my wings actually have feathers fully covering them!” Virgil said, trying to shove Roman off to the side.

“Hey, hey, no fighting!” Patton fussed, going to break them up.

“Guys, we need to film!” Joan said, trying to bring the focus back around.  Before they could intervene to try and help the squabbling ghosts on the floor, Logan just huffed and offered to stand in for Roman.  “Really?”

“Once he and Virgil get started, it’s difficult to break them up.  It will simply be faster this way.”

Thomas and Joan agreed, and they were ready to start the photos, snapping the first picture before Logan plucked the first petal.  However, once he did, it felt slightly different in his hand.  Looking down in confusion, Logan saw that the pink petal had turned to solid gold.

“Uh, Thomas!” he called in slight panic, dangling the gold petal from his hands like a claw machine.

“How did you –“

“I don’t know!”

Was this some sort of alchemy?  Or…something else?  Could it dare be the one thing Logan dreaded would happen?

“Dude, I thought you said your ghost-ability-thing was sleep paralysis and dreams?” Joan questioned, and Logan nodded, now looking much more panicked.

“Yes, for intents and purposes, this should fall under the category of ‘miracles’ which would be –“

“Miracles are an angelic ability!” Roman shouted.

“I _realize_ that, Roman!” Logan shouted back, and Henrietta gave a cry.  “ _Shush_!”

“So, wait – is Logan…?” Thomas started to question, trailing off as he looked to the four ghosts.

“I don’t think he’s there…yet?” Patton started, stepping over.  “You don’t feel anything under your skin, right?” he asked, lifting up the back of Logan’s shirt.

Logan shrugged him off hurriedly, stepping away and bumping into the table.  “No!  There’s nothing!  I don’t know what’s happening; I haven’t even had an epiphany, a-a dark night, _nothing_!  I’ve made no proclamation, I’ve done _nothing_!”

“But you know how destiny works, Lo,” Roman said calmly, but Logan refused to respond calmly.

“A fucking murderer doesn’t get _that_ destiny!  I am not deserving!  Hell, I don’t even deserve Heaven!” Logan yelled, pushing off from the table and headed away from everyone.

“Logan –“ Thomas started, but the teacher spirit marched off and faded through the wall before he could finish his thought.

“I thought he was over that…” Virgil mumbled, shrinking back when all eyes fell on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little fast but so is logan's realization...don't worry, this is just a part one


	21. Chapter 21

“Is he gonna be OK?” Talyn eventually asked, and Roman just sighed, giving them a shrug as he got to his feet.

“He’s so mad at himself for something he can’t change, and he doesn’t think he deserves to have a second chance…” Roman said.  “I think I’m going to try to talk to him…”

“No, wait!” Virgil shot to his feet and snatched Roman’s hand, dragging him back a bit.  “I wanna talk to him…it’s my fault he feels so shitty, so if someone should cheer him up it should be me…”

“Virgil, sweetheart, you know it’s not your fault either, right?” Patton asked, and Virgil just gave a shrug.

“Doesn’t matter.  I’ll be back, hopefully with a grumpy teacher…”  He faded out and ran up the stairs to find Logan.  “Logan?  Lo?” he called until he heard cursing from Thomas’s room, and he ran in to find Logan crashed against the wall, head tossed back against the window sill and a pained look spread across his face.  “…You OK?”

With the sound of Virgil’s voice, Logan was quick to try and regain his composure.  “Virgil.  I didn’t hear you come in…” he said, struggling as he tried to get up.  Virgil rushed over and pushed him back down gently, sitting down across from him.  “What are you doing in here?” Logan asked, but Virgil just shook his head.

“Are you OK?  You like you’re in pain…”

“I’m fine.  Just – give me a little while, everything’s OK,” Logan said, forcing a smile to try to appease the teen spirit.

“Everything’s not OK if you’re in pain…are you reliving the moment?”

Logan didn’t give him an answer, dropping his head and refusing to make eye contact with Virgil.  He didn’t deserve sympathy for reliving his moment, he didn’t deserve Virgil’s concern.  “Just go back downstairs; I just have a headache.”

“But –“

“ _Virgil_ –“

…

……

“You know how much I miss my mom?”

Logan cringed, shaking his head.  He could never know.  He never even met the woman, but he knew enough to realize the woman meant the world to Virgil.

“Every day I remember seeing her face when she said goodbye.  She didn’t say it until I left my body, but I was there to hear her.  I never wanted to see my mom look that heartbroken, never wanted to see her in so much pain.  I couldn’t tell her goodbye myself, and that _sucked_.  When I sleep, I dream about her and the stuff we used to do together…and for a little while it can feel like I’m still with her, but I know when I wake up I’ll be here.”

“Virgil, _I’m sorry_ , sweetheart, I –“

“Hang on.  Lo, I know that my life’s over and there’s nothing that can be changed…I know I won’t see her again, but I remember her.  That’s what humanity’s for, right?  I’ve forgiven you, and I’ve accepted that this is my existence now…I don’t think of you as a murderer.  I never did.  It was an accident, and we could sit for the rest of time arguing over whose fault it is, so just – just know I forgive you, OK?”

Silence filled the room for a moment, and Logan let out a shaky breath.  “You’re quite the kid, you know that?” he mumbled out.

Virgil gave a small smile, reaching over to shove Logan’s shoulder lightly.  “I’m not a _kid_ , Logan…”  Logan snickered and shook his head, letting a small smile sit on his lips.

“I…I’ve just not been able to forgive myself.  Knowing that you have, that certainly helps.”

“You make up for it plenty every day, Lo.  You keep teaching me, you’re always nice to me, you put up with mine and Ro’s pranks,” Virgil said, “…it’s almost like you’re a second mom with how you treat me…”  He grinned, letting out a laugh at the look Logan gave him.

“Very funny, Virgil…”

“Momma Lo!  Protects his kid and shows love in his own weird Momma Lo way!”

“Virge!”  Logan couldn’t hide the smile on his face, and he was more than accepting of the hug Virgil insisted on giving him.

“And you’re stuck with me for eternity, now, if you’re really becoming an angel too.”

That was enough to freeze up the teacher spirit.  “Yes, that…”

Virgil looked up at him, leaning back to look Logan in the eyes.  “I know you probably don’t think so, but I think you’ll be a pretty badass angel…”

Logan gave him a smile, squeezing his shoulders in a half-hug.  “Thank you…”

* * *

 

“Henriettaaaaaa, come here, chickee, chickee, chickee!” Virgil called, chasing after the chicken across the house as she flew and jumped and squawked away.

Joan and Talyn had left, which left Thomas with his ghosts…and chicken, apparently.  “She’ll bond with anything, won’t she?” Thomas said with a snicker, pivoting in his seat as Virgil ran after the chicken, laughing like crazy.

“If it lets her cuddle, the little angel will be all over it…”  Roman couldn’t help but laugh, deciding to save the chicken from a heart attack and reach an arm out to grab Virgil by the waist and yank the teen onto his lap.  “Isn’t that right?!”

“Lemme goooo!”  Virgil squirmed and wriggled, trying desperately to get off Roman.  Against Virgil’s back, her wings flapped with her struggle, until she flopped down on the floor and shot Roman a glare.  “Mean!”

“Oh, how am I mean?”

“Holding me against my will!”

“Please, says the kid who crawls up on any available lap when she wants to pout!”

Virgil stuck her tongue out, and Roman stuck his out in retaliation, and only then did a giggling Patton break up the little squabble.  “Alright, alright, Angel why don’t you go back to Henrietta before she gets lonely,” Patton said, and Virgil huffed, getting up and marching off to find the chicken.

Logan shook his head, letting out a small laugh that attracted Thomas’s attention.  “Hey, just curious, Logan…”  Thomas started, and Logan looked over as Thomas leaned back and crossed his arms, “did Angel always act so…bonding, protective, practically nurturing with others in school?”

Virgil came back in the room with Henrietta in her arms, and Logan just shook his head.  “As far as I can remember, and from what I saw, Virgil was a fairly shy kid and only stuck with her friends…isn’t that right?”

“What?”

“That your personality has changed drastically, especially since you started becoming an angel.”

Virgil shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up at the sudden attention.  “I dunno, kinda?  Just want everyone to be happy and safe, I guess…why?”

Logan thought for a moment, then gave a nod and a smile, figuring the theory he’d been holding might actually be true.  “If those are the things you’re most concerned about, Virgil, then it is very possible you are a guardian angel.”

“…You think so?”

“That kinda makes sense, actually, kiddo,” Patton said.  “It would explain why your anxiety is worse when Thomas leaves the house.  You can’t be with him to protect him.  It also would be why you try to help us as much as you do, and why you connect with animals so much!”

Virgil looked down to Henrietta, smiling at the chicken and placing a quick kiss on top of her head.  “It’s possible…?  Maybe…”

“…How many different types of angels are there?” Thomas asked, and Roman shrugged.

“There’s three main types: warrior, service, and prayer, though most human-born angels are prayer angels.  In that type, there’s an infinite number of possibilities, as there is an infinite number of things a person may need to pray over.  One of those types is a guardian angel…but normally if a person has a guardian angel, that person was related to their guardian…”

“Related?” Virgil and Thomas said together, glancing to each other.

“I’ve never heard of it any other way, actually,” Patton said, nodding in agreement with Roman. 

“If you are truly a guardian angel, Virgil, then that’s a little connection that will need to be made,” Logan said, but neither Virgil nor Thomas could give him any sort of acknowledgment, too caught up in their reeling minds.  It would be an interesting connection, Logan thought, and one that would have been discovered because of himself…

Virgil put down Henrietta, and the chicken made her way over to Logan, pecking at his shoes and squawking.  Only then did Logan feel a shiver go down his spine, and he sighed.  Of course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chicken is here to stay i've decided


End file.
